To Fall Or Not To Fall
by fuckyeahchocolatevodka
Summary: (rewritten My Crazy Life) Ellana Levesque, (oc) is just getting out of a bad relationship and it's completely soured her on love, she's hell bent on focusing on herself, her own life, the baby she's about to have, but things don't always happen like we plan them, do they? When a guy comes in, turns her whole world upside down, will she have the guts to try again?
1. Not The Worst Thing - 1

01 : NOT THE WORST THING THAT COULD HAVE HAPPENED - I

Tonight should've been a happy night for them. She'd come back from the doctor with a confirmation of her pregnancy. They should've been celebrating right now.. Instead, 23 year old Lana Levesque was discovering just how the man she loved felt about her, about having a child with her.

She stood there, hand in her long and wavy brownish blonde hair as he ranted and raved about how he wasn't ready for this, about how she was being selfish wanting to keep their baby and be a mother to it, how he could not and would not be a father. But what really shocked her, what really broke her was when he stopped and looked at her, said quietly, " There's a reason we're not married, Lana."

"Yeah, I know, you said.." Lana started, he shook his head, laughed bitterly as he looked at her and said "I'm already married. I have a family, Lana, I have a kid.. I love my wife and I love our baby. I'm not leaving them for you."

Her stomach churned, she felt like she'd be sick, like she had been stabbed in the heart, like he'd actually ripped her heart out and was holding it in his hands, prepared to crush it. Things he'd done, all the business trips that lasted for weeks suddenly made sense.

"You pathetic piece of shit." she snapped as she looked at him, anger burning in her greenish brown eyes. He backed away a little as she started towards him, sneer on her lips. Instead of laying a hand on him, she smirked as she grabbed an arm full of his expensive suits instead and walked to the window of their apartment, threw them down into the pool.

"Get out of my apartment, Devon. Get out of my life. Go home to your wife.." Lana snapped as she threw open their apartment door, pointed him out. "You have to get rid of the baby. Or give it up.. I can give you money, I'll pay for everything.. I just.. I cannot lose them." Devon said quietly as Lana looked at him, bitter angry look in her eyes as she said quietly, "I'm not giving this baby up, Devon.. But don't worry, because the last person I'm gonna turn to is your ass. As far as not losing them? I swear to Christ, Devon.. I will find a way to tell your wife what a piece of dog shit she's married to."

"You.. I love you."  
>"No, Devon, you don't.. You're just trying to save your own ass now. It's actually kinda pathetic.. Not as pathetic as the hoops I constantly jumped through to make you love me, not as pathetic as all the things about me I gave up or changed to make you happy, but.. It's still pathetic. You're a spineless, dickless coward. And I hope to God that one day, Devon, Karma catches up to you and fucks you over like you fucked me over." Lana said as she held his gaze, coldness in her eyes.<p>

"I'll give you anything you want if you just keep this quiet.. I.. I'm up for that internship, Lana.. I might even make partner before I'm 35. My wife.. I love her, I just.. I love you too.. This doesn't have to end, just let me fix this, we can go back to..." Devon started, Lana shook her head and said calmly, quietly, "Wrong fucking answer, Devon.. I'm giving you five seconds exactly. If you don't have all of your shit and yourself out of my apartment? I'm gonna make you wish you never met me. Are we clear?"

"You're a bitch, Ellana. You don't care about anybody but yourself." Devon spat as she grabbed a baseball bat from the hallway closet, went on a prized possession smashing rampage. If it belonged to him, it got smashed, thrown or broken. She went to their closet, opened their bedroom window and finished throwing his clothing down into the pool. The topper to it all, was that she tossed the keys to his brand new company car into the pool also. When she finished, she turned to face him, arms crossed, breathing heavily as she glared at him.

Devon grabbed his jacket and paused in the doorway only long enough to say, "You're a childish little bitch, Lana. I don't know how I ever thought I could make you into something worthwhile. You want to know why I won't leave her and be with you? Because you're not woman enough. Have a nice life.. Little girl." as he rolled his eyes and stormed out, annoyed.

She spotted his wallet and his cell phone on the table where he'd left them in his anger and hurry to leave and smirked as she walked to the window and waited, scrolling through his contacts, finding his wife's number, dialing it. When she picked up, Lana explained everything as best as she could, and the woman, to her surprise, while furious with her, embarassed and at first, downright hostile, wound up admitting that Devon had at least 3 other women on the side... And that she was filing for divorce soon, leaving the man with absolutely nothing. Lana smiled to herself, hanging up the phone, peering down into the exit that lead out to the pool.

She knew if he were going to do anything, it'd be trying to dive in and salvage what he could of those fucking designer suits.. He was into material things and possessions like that.

When he walked out the door and out to the pool in the courtyard, she threw the wallet down on his head, then poured the expensive vodka he'd bought over with him on top of his head right behind it. Then she sent his cell phone into the pool with another well aimed throw.

"Hey Devon.. Hope you don't mind.. I just called your wife and told her you were on the way home.. We had a really, really interesting conversation, she and I. You might wanna get home.. I mean if you can get to your keys.. Not bad for a worthless immature bitch, huh?" as she smirked, flipped him off and slammed the window shut.

She looked around their apartment, shook her head quietly. Why the hell had she let him talk her into taking rent out on this place? It wasn't her.. She wasn't this person.. Not even a little.. She'd basically let him turn her into some plaything and knowing that sickened her, it had her skin positively crawling.

With shaking hands, she picked up her cell phone and called her father's cell phone.. She just wanted more than anything right now, to rewind time, to go back to being a kid again.. Because skinned knees hurt one hell of a lot less than having your heart ripped out, finding out everything you thought you knew was a fucking lie all along.

Her hand went to her stomach and she sighed sadly. " It's okay, jellybean.. Mom's gonna fix this, okay? It's gonna be just the two of us now, but you gotta know.. You will always be my top priority." she said quietly as she hung up, having left her father a voicemail explaining that she was on her way to him, and they needed to talk.. That she needed him not to freak out when they did.

Then she started to pack. She'd just booked an airline flight to her father and her adoptive mother's next stop on the road with the show when everything hit her and the shock wore off. She sank down on the couch and sobbed for an hour or two.

Then she took a few deep breaths and said quietly to herself, "This is all your fault.. And now you have more than yourself to think about. No more fucking mistakes, Lana, this time, you cannot let anyone in. Ever.. Because if you fuck up again? It's not just you that pays.. It's your baby too. And you are not going to be that mother, the one who has a revolving door of men in their babies life." as she stood and stretched.

Her life might seem like it was in pieces right now, her heart might seem like it was ripped out, stepped on and then shoved back into her chest only to have the entire process repeated, but.. She'd never been one of those girls who just lie down, quit fighting, quit trying to live her life either.

She was too strong for that.. even if this broken heart killed her.. She had a baby, a little life inside of her, that was twice as important, no, ten times as important as anything else that happened. It was up to her to make sure they both got taken care of.

Because if she didn't, nobody else would.

"Immature my ass. I'm not the one who was sticking his dick in over half of Florida." she muttered to herself as she finished packing a few things, flopped onto her bed. Then it hit her, something her father told her once, when she was probably 16 and some boy in her class dumped her for one of the prettier and more popular girls.. _' Usually when bad stuff happens to ya, angel, it's life's way of taking out all the garbage in it.. once the garbage is gone, though, there's usually something a thousand times better waiting.. you've just gotta stand still and be patient. It'll come, just give it time.' _he'd told her.. Back then, she'd thought he was just saying it, and like most teenage girls, she literally thought what happened to her then was the 'end of her life'..

But it hadn't been then and damn it, this wouldn't be now.

One way or another, she and her baby were going to be just fine. She didn't need anyone, now thanks to Devon's showing her just how wrong she could be about someone she thought she knew so well, she wasn't entirely sure she wanted anyone, either.

But she knew somehow. Everything was going to be fine again.

Now all she had to worry about really, was tellling her father what she was going to do, how he'd take it, what he'd say. She felt ashamed of herself, sickened... How had she not known what kind of man Devon Schneider was all along?

Was she just a total idiot?

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE: OKAY, SO THIS IS A COMPLETE REDO OF THE OLD STORY I HAD POSTED, MY CRAZY LIFE. MY ORIGINAL CHARACTER, AS YOU CAN SEE, IS STILL ESSENTIALLY THE SAME ( DAUGHTER OF HHH, VERY GIRLY, ETC) BUT SHE'S IN A SLIGHTLY DIFFERENT SITUATION STARTING OUT THIS TIME. SHE IS STILL GONNA BE PREGNANT. AND I'M TORN BETWEEN DEAN AMBROSE AND RANDY ORTON. SO YEAH.. IF YOU WANNA KNOW MORE THINGS ABOUT HER, GO TO MY PROFILE THINGY, STUFF WILL BE THERE, SORT OF. <strong>


	2. Not The Worst Thing - 2

01 : NOT THE WORST THING THAT COULD HAVE HAPPENED - II

He listened to the voicemail on his cell phone while the show was on commercial and a look of concern and dread filled his face, anger flashed in his eyes. It was enough to make Stephanie take notice and ask quietly, "What's up?"

"That little son of a bitch Devon is dead, that's what's up. If he's laid a hand on my little girl, I swear to God I'll.." Paul started as he felt a tap to his shoulder and turned, only to find Lana standing there, shuffling her feet, biting her lower lip, hands shoved in her pockets. The look on her face and the pain in her eyes alone was enough to make him want to leave the arena, go find this Devon bastard and gut him, but instead, he asked her quietly, "You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm good.. I just.. I wanna come home, okay? Can I just do that and pay rent on the apartment above the garage?" she asked, pacing a little. It was hard for her to admit she'd been wrong about Devon, even harder to have to admit it as her heart continued to break over everything she'd believed about him, how he actually felt about her being a total fucking lie. She bit her lower lip and looked up at her father, said quietly, "Look.. I don't say this often, dad, but you were right about Devon. And we're done. Even if he isn't, I am. I'm not.. I wish to God I'd opened my eyes about him sooner. So go ahead, say it, gloat or whatever... Just get it over with." as she took a few deep breaths to keep herself calm.

"First of all.. Nobody's gonna gloat about anything, okay? You loved the guy, you were trying to follow your heart." Paul said as he looked at Lana, trying to figure out just what had happened between her and Devon. He knew how she was, she would not talk about something until she was good and ready to talk about it, and he just somehow sensed as her father, that she wasn't ready tonight, she was too hurt, too angry. The upside of it was that he hadn't seen a mark on her, so he could rule out Devon's actually laying a hand on her. He pulled her into a hug, she started to sob and it almost killed him to hear.

"What happened, huh?"

"Dad.."

"Just tell me some of it, okay? Because I'm thinkin all sorts of stuff here, I wanna go kill the fuckin bastard.." Paul coaxed as Lana looked up and said quietly, "Well, for starters, found out tonight he's been married the entire time we've been together.. That when I moved into that apartment he got us? To 'help him' with rent? He was basically keeping me in it so that when he had a chance to get away from the obligations of having a wife and a 2 year old.. Yeah.. I was furious.." Lana said as she stopped to take a few breaths. It hadn't been that difficult, she'd been shocked to discover, saying that part out loud. She continued quietly, " I told you guys earlier this week that I thought I might be pregnant, right? Because we had this long discussion as to why I should maybe get away from Devon right then? Well, turns out I am.." as she looked at her father, her stepmother who nodded, said quietly, "And? Why do you not look happy right now.. You were telling us you thought you wanted to be a mother, that you thought everything was gonna be okay.. What's going on?"

"He wanted me to.. He told me basically, that it was him or the baby, that he was not going to be a father." Lana winced as the argument, the things he said to her came rushing back, upsetting her, hurting her all over again. She took a few deep breaths and said quietly, "So you know what I chose. And he had the nerve to say that if it were money, that if that was the issue, he'd pay for me to have something done.. Like this baby, this life I have in me was some piece of trash or something."

Paul growled, Stephanie grabbed him just as he was about to swing at a wall nearby, and then he asked quietly, "Please tell me you didn't let him pressure you into doing somethin you don't wanna do.. I know how much you wanted to have a kid, Lana, if you gave up that chance just for this son of a..." as Lana shook her head, said with a pained smirk, "Nope, I didn't.. I actually got the last laugh.. Had the asshole begging me not to tell his wife, to hide this to save his ass and I basically told him that he didn't have to worry about either of us. When he got in my face and started saying things, I decided he wasn't getting the hell out of my life fast enough so I took all his shit, threw it down into that pool in the courtyard."

Stephanie couldn't help but smile a little, laugh, but she hugged her stepdaughter and said quietly, "You did the right thing, angel.. And you can come home, you could've come home sooner, you're just so damn stubborn like Dad." as Paul glared at her, then said "But you're not payin us rent."

"I will, Dad, or I will not live there." Lana insisted as she said quietly, "So, I'm raising this kid. All by myself. Fuck what anybody might say about me.. I just.. I wanted to ask if I could get the name of a lawyer or something? In case the idiot actually tries to take my kid at some point.. or something.. I wanna be prepared." which Stephanie nodded in agreement with and added, "You also might want to look into what you need to do to get Devon to officially sign over his rights as a parent.. The more quietly we can get this done, the better off you'll be stresswise. You won't be able to get child support or anything if we do that but.." which Paul butted in to say "She ain't gonna need it, Steph. We're gonna help her." which Stephanie nodded in agreement with, but Lana said quietly, "No, no.. You guys just find me a lawyer, let me pay you rent on the apartment above the garage and I'll do the rest. I.. I'm going to be fine, okay? Just let me handle this." as she looked from her father to her stepmother and waited, biting her lower lip nervously.

"I still wanna kill the prick.. One question though.. Why in the hell do you look freaked out right now? If he hurt you, Lana, you tell me right now, angel and I'll go kill.." Paul stated as Lana shook her head and said quietly, "It's not that, dad.. I'm just.. I'm shocked and it hurts right now, okay? Plus I'm freaking out.. I mean I've already managed to get into this and this could potentially fuck up my child's life at some point.. Some mother I'm turning out to be already."

Her father hugged her and said quietly, "You're not going to mess your kids life up, okay? Until we found Steph, angel.. We did damn fine on our own. You and the little one will too. And you have your family."

Lana nodded, but in her own mind, she was just worried.. If she made one mistake already, how many more would she wind up making? And how could she have been so damn blind about Devon in the first place? She reminded herself firmly, _'I'm done with men. My father raised me over half my life on his own, I turned out pretty damn good. I don't need some man in the mix. As far as being blind again? It will not happen. I won't let it. I won't let anyone get that close to me, ever again.' _as she said quietly, "You're exactly right.. So.. I'm gonna hang around and watch the show.. I thought about sticking around for the week, since we were going to do Thanksgiving early anyway, it'll be fun.. I can visit you guys." as Paul smirked and nodded then said "You gotta be starving.. Let's go grab some chow at catering, and I'll find ya somewhere to sit and watch tonight. If you want to talk, Lana.."

"Dad, I'm totally fine. It's not the worst thing that could've happened." Lana reminded her father as they walked down the hallway, past a group of Superstars standing around talking.

As she passed by, her eyes met icy ones and he gave her a cocky smirk as she rolled her eyes and after exactly six seconds, dropped her gaze. Guys like him were all ego and no heart. She'd just been through all that with Devon, she wasn't looking, she most certainly wasn't looking to date a guy on her father's roster, because she knew, or thought she did, that they probably couldn't be loyal if their lives depended on it. She just remembered that mostly from having grown up backstage basically..

It probably hadn't changed much, either.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE: OKAY, SO THIS IS A COMPLETE REDO OF THE OLD STORY I HAD POSTED, MY CRAZY LIFE. MY ORIGINAL CHARACTER, AS YOU CAN SEE, IS STILL ESSENTIALLY THE SAME ( DAUGHTER OF HHH, VERY GIRLY, ETC) BUT SHE'S IN A SLIGHTLY DIFFERENT SITUATION STARTING OUT THIS TIME. SHE IS STILL GONNA BE PREGNANT. AND I'M TORN BETWEEN DEAN AMBROSE AND RANDY ORTON. SO YEAH.. IF YOU WANNA KNOW MORE THINGS ABOUT HER, GO TO MY PROFILE THINGY, STUFF WILL BE THERE, SORT OF.<strong>

**VOTE FOR EITHER AMBROSE OR ORTON (OR oTHER, BUT IF YOU VOTE OTHER YOU HAVE TO SUGGEST IN REVIEW OR MESSAGING ME) ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE THING.. SORRY IT'S SLOW STARTING OFF, I SWEAR IT'LL START TO PICK UP ACTION WISE ONCE I'VE GOT THE BASIC STORYLINE IN ORDER. IT'S JUST GOOD TO BE BACK IN THE MEANTIME. A FOLLOWER ALREADY, YAYNESS!**


	3. Backstage Encounters

02: BACKSTAGE ENCOUNTERS I

As soon as she heard Paul Heyman's annoying voice, she gritted her teeth and rolled her eyes as she looked in his general direction. The man annoyed her, but nobody annoyed her as much as his current client, Brock Lesnar. And Brock Lesnar, of course, was right at his side, title belt slung carelessly over his shoulder. "Figures, the one night I show up here, that mongoloid dipshit shows up too. He goes the rest of the year, as champion in name, and tonight, he shows up. Somebody up there..They want me to lose my shit tonight." as Brock started making his way over towards her. She grumbled, annoyed. "And now, apparently, he's gonna come over and try one of his little scare the bosses daughter bits. Just for air time." she said quietly as she heard him say her name. She whirled around, annoyed and looked up at him as she said quietly, "Fuck off, Neanderthal."

"Aww, c'mon, Lana.. Not in a good mood tonight?" Brock asked, eyeing her. He'd always sort of had this thing for her, it'd nearly driven Levesque insane a few years ago. He realized now, of course, that she'd grown up, gotten sexy. Back then, she'd been this nerdy little ugly girl always staring at Randy Orton when her father wasn't looking.. Now she was sexier, older. And if the look on her face currently was anything to go by, she was furious right now. Which, of course, amused him. "Lemme guess.. Daddy cut off that money, huh?"

"You know me so well you fucking ape, obviously." Lana muttered dryly as Heyman spoke up, "You cannot talk to my client, Brock Lesnar, this way. Even if your father is the current COO. You wouldn't like it if things were to suddenly flare up between your father and Brock Lesnar again, would you?" a warning tone to his voice. He eyed her and Lana laughed then said through her laughter, " Really? Threatening people now, Walrus?" as Paul Heyman looked at her, unamused.

Lana eyed Brock a few moments and said through gritted teeth, "I'm gonna say it again, nicely and as slow as possible so that roid ravaged thing sittin in your skull between your ears can comprehend it.. Fuck off me, Lesnar.. Or I'll forget going to tell daddy and find the god damn sledgehammer on my own this time. Maybe if a woman hit you in the fucking head with the thing, you wouldn't be wasting oxygen and space on Earth." as she stared at them both for a few moments, hand in her long blondeish brown hair, smirk on her face.

"Go." Lana said in a quiet and firm voice as she pointed down the hall. He finally retreated, after making a few threats, all of which she laughed off, because honestly, she didn't really care and she wasn't in the mood for Brock's games tonight and Lana walked further down the hall, the scent of jalapeno poppers and nacho cheese sauce catching her nose, enticing her. She shook her head, her hand went to her stomach and she muttered quietly, "Really, kiddo? Junk? Okay then.. I'll get us some food. Kinda deserve a good junk food binge after the night we've had, huh?" as she turned, walked up into the stands, through the door where concessions was located. She could've went to catering, but she preferred going out with the crowd and getting food when she came to a show, she always had. Just made the experience seem that much more fun.

The line was long, almost halfway around the corner, some of it was trickling close to the area that the roster did their costume changes and mingled while the show was going, and she found herself in the back of it. She bit her lower lip and grumbled a little, strained to see the sign that listed all the food prices, jumping up onto her tiptoes to see over the heads of everyone in line.

A male laugh from behind her had her raising a brow, and when she turned around, she was pretty much slammed back into adolesence because Randy Orton, the one wrestler she'd had this larger than life crush on back then, (who hadn't known she even existed, sadly) stood there, eyeing her, arms crossed, an amused grin as he asked, "What were you wanting to get?"

"Jalapeno poppers and maybe small nachos.. I kinda lack the height to see over the guy in front of me though." Lana admitted as Randy looked, told her the price and asked in amusement, "Do I know you? You sort of look familiar.." as he jogged his memory, trying to think of where he'd seen her before. Because the eyes.. Her eyes were this bright shade of greenish brown and he remembered things like that..

"Lana.. You probably don't know me though, I mean I came on the road with my father a lot then, but I kinda kept to myself?" Lana said as she bit her lower lip and dug around in the pockets of her dark rinse skinny jeans, fished out a crumpled wad of money, counted out the correct amount. Randy's eyes focused on her the whole time, she could feel him staring intently, she could feel her cheeks heating up a little under the heaviness of his gaze.

"Thanks.. For looking up the price for me." she said quietly as she turned to face the front again quickly, shrugging the incident off. She'd just gotten her nachos and the poppers, was walking back to the green room backstage where she flopped down onto a sofa, digging into her junk food, practically inhaling that when the door ot the green room opened and seconds later, the couch was occupied by another person. The guy from earlier, the one she'd seen in the hallway with the icy blue eyes and the cocky as hell smirk.

He was watching her eat, eating a bag of popcorn, an amused smirk similar to the one he'd flashed her earlier on his face. "Ya got cheese, princess." he said finally as Lana bit her lower lip a moment, glared at him and then wiped at the cheese on her chin. He kept sitting there, she wondered why, so she finally asked him outright, "Okay, so.. What's up?"

"Watchin the show, princess.. Just watchin the show." Dean said as he burst into hysterical laughter at something happening in the ring currently. He'd noticed her earlier, backstage, he'd sort of overheard the whole conversation she had with her father, his boss, apparently, and even though knowing what he knew should've ended his little fascination with the petite blonde sitting down the couch from him, for some reason, it hadn't.

So, bearing that in mind, he now had to prove his theory correct. He had to show himself that she was either hanging around back here to fuck a fighter and trap the guy, or that she was a spoiled princess type, the kind who only wanted you around when they wanted to grind daddy's gears or something.. Because if she was the COO's kid, she had to be a spoiled bitch.

Basically, he was in the green room for one reason and one only. To get under her skin like that six second glance in the hallway for whatever reason, had gotten under his. It wasn't like him, the guy didn't like it.

"Ya daddy actually left ya alone back here? Or did ya maybe sneak off?" Dean mused aloud as Lana turned to look at him, glared and muttered, "Right pig because I wanna fuck one of the guys. No thanks, I'll pass." as she rolled her eyes a little and tried turning her attention back to the television set. Which wouldn't have been so hard if she couldn't feel the weight of his stare on her as she sat watching, eating her junk food.

"Think a lot of yaself, huh?" Dean asked aloud, wanting to continue working on getting under her skin a little, also curious about her.. If she wasn't even remotely interested in the show or getting with one of the guys, what the hell was she doing here?

"No, not at all.. Just growing up back here, I kinda know how things are, what goes on on the road. Is there some reason you came in here or ..." Lana mumbled through gritted teeth as he shook his head, chuckled and shrugging said with a smirk, "Just watchin the show, princess."

"My name, Ambrose, is Lana. Not princess, not blondie, not whatever other cutesy shit nickname you give girls to try and demean them." Lana said calmly as he gaped at her a moment, hand in his hair, eyes locked on hers. She grumbled, something about how someone up there tonight really just wanted her to lose her shit completely, and then she stood, said sarcastically, "Nice to meet you." as she stormed out of the green room and sat down at a table in catering, angrily munching on the remainder of her nacho chips until Cameron and Naomi walked over, sat down.

"You new, girl?"

"Me? Hahaha, you're funny." Lana smiled a little as she ate her nachos and looked from Cameron to Naomi and then said simply, "Came to see my father." as the two women looked at each other, then at her, Naomi asking in curiousity, "Who's your father? Is he one of the guys?"

"He's Paul Levesque, actually. I don't really come around much? Not a fan of crowds and spotlight and nosy fucking people putting my life on camera." Lana said with a laugh and a shrug as the two women laughed and shaking their heads said "And we don't blame you, girl. What's that like though, your dad being the boss?"

"No different than when he was a fighter.. Okay, so maybe he can be a dick more often now, but yeah.. Other than that, nothing, really." Lana admitted as she ate her nachos and then asked, "So.. How long have you guys been on the roster? I'm really, really behind, I used to live and breathe WWE.. I got older, got into other stuff, now I hardly got time to sleep, let alone watch the show as much as I wanna.."

"We haven't really been here long.. Want us to show you around backstage, girl?" Naomi asked as Cameron spoke up and added, "What's your name anyway? I'm Cameron."

"I'm Naomi." Naomi said as she studied the girl a few moments, curious about her, the girl looked like she was going through hell and right now all she wanted to do was either get really pissed and scream in anger, or just go somewhere quietly and cry. "You okay, girl?"

"Yeah, girls.. I'm Lana, It's been one hell of a night for me.. Just had some things happen that I never thought would happen to me, then I get here and that Ambrose guy basically reaffirms why I am totally one hundred percent done with the male species in it's entirety. Beyond that though, I'm good. I'll be fine, I'm a fighter." Lana said as she finished her nachos and stood, said with a smile, "So.. That tour offer still open? I haven't hung out backstage in a while, actually."

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE: OKAY, SO THIS IS A COMPLETE REDO OF THE OLD STORY I HAD POSTED, MY CRAZY LIFE. MY ORIGINAL CHARACTER, AS YOU CAN SEE, IS STILL ESSENTIALLY THE SAME ( DAUGHTER OF HHH, VERY GIRLY, ETC) BUT SHE'S IN A SLIGHTLY DIFFERENT SITUATION STARTING OUT THIS TIME. SHE IS STILL GONNA BE PREGNANT. AND I'M TORN BETWEEN DEAN AMBROSE AND RANDY ORTON. SO YEAH.. IF YOU WANNA KNOW MORE THINGS ABOUT HER, GO TO MY PROFILE THINGY, STUFF WILL BE THERE, SORT OF. <strong>

**VOTE FOR EITHER AMBROSE OR ORTON (OR oTHER, BUT IF YOU VOTE OTHER YOU HAVE TO SUGGEST IN REVIEW OR MESSAGING ME) ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE THING.. SORRY IT'S SLOW STARTING OFF, I SWEAR IT'LL START TO PICK UP ACTION WISE ONCE I'VE GOT THE BASIC STORYLINE IN ORDER. IT'S JUST GOOD TO BE BACK IN THE MEANTIME. A FOLLOWER ALREADY, YAYNESS!**


	4. An Encounter With The Ex - 1

03: AN ARGUMENT WITH THE EX

"What the hell is this?" Devon asked as he caught up to his ex girlfriend in the crowded hotel lobby, tapped her impatiently. Lana rolled her eyes, turned around, studied Devon in amusement and said quietly, "That, Devon, is a paper that releases you of all rights as a father.. I thought, given what you told me when I left your insignificant ass, you'd be happy, you'd gladly sign."

"Lana, babe.. I been trying to call you.. I.. I think I wanna give us a chance.. I miss you." Devon started as he held her gaze, waited on the reunion he thought was forth coming. Instead, she doubled over, laughing almost so hard she shook and then looked up at him, brow raised as she said aloud, "You must be out of your fucking mind, Devon.. Because you're married.. I mean unless your wife came to her senses and got rid of your skeezy ass." which made him grumble, grab at her elbow roughly and lean in, whisper, "Again with that mouth of yours." as he held her gaze, saw the slight fear in her eyes.

Then, just like that, the fear was gone, anger was there instead and she smirked as she grabbed his dick when he wouldn't just let her arm go and let her alone, walk away like an adult with a little class or something. She smirked as he squirmed and she leaned in and said quietly, "Look.. I told you last week, we're done. If you think you're gonna show up now, try and intimidate me into coming back like you did all those other times, Devon, you've totally lost your fucking mind. I'm done. Finished. Not interested. Go back to your wife and your kid, Devon. Forget me and my kid exist."

"You think it works like that, huh little girl? That you say you're done, you have the mother of all tantrums and ruin my suits, my stuff and my life in one night.. And you get to just walk away? I can't have my wife, she left me, thanks to the call you made.. So guess what, Lana, babe.. You're stuck with me now." Devon said as he ripped the court documents she'd had sent to him to sign in half and threw them down.

Lana glared, squeezed the part of him she held in her hand as she looked up and said calmly, quietly, "Go ahead, Devon. Fuck with me. Because I'm not one of those other girls. I'm not afraid of you and I will go toe to fucking toe with you. You're going to sign those papers Devon, or you only think what I've done to you so far is something.. I will ruin you." through gritted teeth.

"Try it, little girl."

"Oh, trust me, little man.. I don't think you want that." Lana said through gritted teeth as she looked up at him, totally unaware of the attention the little scene was causing until she heard a throat clear from behind her, heard Naomi say casually, "Something going on, Lana?" as she smirked at her friend, gave her a barely noticeable thumbs up as Jimmy, her husband, edged up behind her and asked, "There some reason you're over here fucking with my wife's friend, man?"

"She's trying to make me sign over all my rights to my kid.. She cost me my whole life almost.. Now she thinks, and stupidly, I'm gonna just let her walk out, let her go.. She ruined me, man. Wouldn't you do this if your girl ruined you?" Devon asked as Lana glared, stomped down on his foot, yanked her arm out of his grip and after giving his dick a hard enough squeeze to make him yelp in pain and glare at her angrily.

Jimmy smirked as he said with crossed arms, "Kinda sounds to me like she's done with your shit, man.. And if you wanna keep breathing, I'd leave. You don't wanna be that guy, trust me.." as he tapped his foot and Jey made his way over, as well as Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose, both of who had just gotten to the lobby.

"This guy bothering you?" Seth asked as he looked at Lana, the oldest daughter of the COO. He had no interest in her, however, his offscreen best friend had interest in her for some unknown reason, and she was the daughter of his boss, so.. Dean smirked as he eyed Devon and looked at Lana, asked in amusement, "This the fuckin guy you were talkin about earlier?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

Before anything else was said, Dean threw what had to be the hardest left hook he'd probably ever thrown, and then, leaning in, he smirked as he said casually, "Oops.. Thinkin I broke pretty boy's fuckin nose. What do you think, guys?"as Devon growled, and holding his nose attempted to lunge. At which point, Jimmy shoved him at Dean and said with a laugh, "Have at it, Lunatic."

"Hell, I didn't get in enough of a fight earlier with Bray." Dean admitted as Naomi and Cameron groaned, laughing, shaking their heads as Naomi groaned when Jimmy and Jey decided to play a round of 'shove the weak ass nerd boy" with Dean and Seth, the four of them using Devon, of course, as the object being shoved back and forth.

Lana grumbled and muttered to herself, "I had this, damn it."

"You're our girl, Lana, so no.. Me and Cameron were not just gonna stand back, let this piece of shit start something with you.. Besides, the way he hurt you, girl, he deserves to feel more than a little pain, don't you think?" as Lana nodded quietly and asked Naomi quietly, "What in the name of God, though, made Ambrose walk over and butt in. Guy hates me. I'm not that fond of him, either." as the fight was finally broken up and her father, much to her chagrin, got hold of Devon for the first time since this whole thing began, dragging him out the door of the hotel and into the parking lot.

Naomi and Cameron shrugged, Cameron pointed out "There's some of the guys sayin he's got this weird thing for ya."

"Oh joy.. " Lana muttered to herself as she bit her lower lip, tried to decide internally, how she felt about that 'announcement'... For some reason, when her friends mentioned it, for just a split second, her heart sped up a little.

Seth and Dean were standing leaned against the lobby wall and Seth asked breathlessly, "So.. Any reason you just jumped right in that?" while holding Dean's gaze, expecting an answer, adding seconds later, "Orton's into her too, ya know that, right?"

"I'm not fucking into her, Rollins. Just saw an excuse to beat the living shit outta somebody. I'm still pissed that I couldn't get my hands on Bray's fat ass at the arena. Guy fucking knows that he's finished when I finally get him in the ring at TLC, then he's gonna come down, get in the middle of that match with me and that big fuckin idiot Rusev."

"Why did you wanna take Rusev anyway?" Seth asked, still confused about why Dean had even went to Paul and requested a match between himself and Rusev tonight in the first place. From behind them, Jimmy Uso spoke up and answered with a laugh, "Because, Seth, Ambrose here has a thing for Naomi and Cam's new friend.. Just does not like admitting it.. He caught Rusev looking and naturally, he got pissed."

"That aint it." Dean snapped as he stormed off from the other men, walked out to have a cigarette. He did not have a thing for Lana Levesque, they could keep saying that all they fucking wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE: OKAY, SO THIS IS A COMPLETE REDO OF THE OLD STORY I HAD POSTED, MY CRAZY LIFE. MY ORIGINAL CHARACTER, AS YOU CAN SEE, IS STILL ESSENTIALLY THE SAME ( DAUGHTER OF HHH, VERY GIRLY, ETC) BUT SHE'S IN A SLIGHTLY DIFFERENT SITUATION STARTING OUT THIS TIME. SHE IS STILL GONNA BE PREGNANT. AND I'M TORN BETWEEN DEAN AMBROSE AND RANDY ORTON. SO YEAH.. IF YOU WANNA KNOW MORE THINGS ABOUT HER, GO TO MY PROFILE THINGY, STUFF WILL BE THERE, SORT OF. <strong>

**VOTE FOR EITHER AMBROSE OR ORTON (OR oTHER, BUT IF YOU VOTE OTHER YOU HAVE TO SUGGEST IN REVIEW OR MESSAGING ME) ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE THING.. SORRY IT'S SLOW STARTING OFF, I SWEAR IT'LL START TO PICK UP ACTION WISE ONCE I'VE GOT THE BASIC STORYLINE IN ORDER. IT'S JUST GOOD TO BE BACK IN THE MEANTIME. A FOLLOWER ALREADY, YAYNESS!**


	5. Backstage Brawls With Lesnar

03: HANGING WITH THE FUNKADACTYLS

She parked her Mustang in the parking garage of the arena, and before she could even step out of it, Naomi and Cameron were running over, knocking on the window, which she rolled down and smiled as they asked in unison, "Well? What did we find out about little bit?" which made Lana smile, reach for the dash and pick up the sonogram picture she'd placed there after her appointment with the doctor earlier. "Too soon to know the sex yet. I kinda hope it's a boy though." Lana admitted as she added quickly, "But I'll love them the same, no matter what they are, ya know? It's just, with little girls, I mean I speak from experience because shit, I know I was a handful for my daddy.. It's damn cold, y'all, I dunno about you two, but I'm going in. I'll finish telling you what happened when we get in there." as she got out of her car, shutting the door with her hip, locking it.

Once they were inside the backstage area, AJ Lee rushed over and said in a rush, "Your dad was looking for you, Lana.. He's freaking out because you didn't answer your phone when he called? And because he thought he saw Devon hanging around the hotel again earlier.. Either way, he told me to tell you when you got here, to come find him." which made Lana grumble a little, making Naomi and Cameron laugh as Cameron asked Lana, "What did take you so long?"

"I went for a drive. I just kind of needed to clear my head, all that crap earlier.. Did I tell you guys that apparently, Devon's gotten it in his head that he's going to try suing me for custody of my unborn baby? Just to get back at me for not coming back to him, not just forgiving his being a lying no good skeeze like I did all the times before now."

"The hell? Oh no he's not, girl, because you got us." Naomi said as Cameron nodded and added calmly, "Let that idiot show up here again. He just thinks he got his ass kicked last time.." which made Lana laugh and shake her head as she pointed out calmly, "It's my thing, I'll deal with it.. Besides, pretty sure once I actually find a good lawyer, one who will go back over every single instance of mental abuse and everything else he tried to do to me, he won't stand a snowballs chance in hell... If by some miracle for him he does win, well.. He can't take my kid if he's just been accidentally run over by a car now can he?" Lana joked as her friends raised brows, caught on that it was a joke and started to laugh hysterically, Naomi pointing out, "Girl.. You just let my man and Jey and that cousin of theirs handle that. No sense in you gettin in it."

"Thing of it is, Naomi, I've never been a girl who can step back, let somebody handle her problems." Lana admitted and both women chorused, "We know it too.. Your stubborn self." as Lana shrugged, flopped down onto the couch in the green room. The Usos poked their heads in, walked in and flopped down when they realized that Lana was back from the doctor, both of them asking, "Well?"

"The doctor couldn't tell me the sex just yet, boys.. I was just telling Naomi and Cam though, that I hoped it'd be a boy.. I know how hard a time my daddy had raisin me on his own." Lana said as she eyed the french fries Jimmy placed in Naomi's hand, Naomi nudged Jey and said "Brother, go get this girl some food. Went for a drive, she said.. Didn't stop for nothing to eat, girl?"

Lana shook her head and then dug around in her pockets, held out the money to Jey who said "Oh yeah, shortie.. Your dad's kinda looking for ya.. So's Orton. No idea why." as he asked, "Cheese too, right?"

"And peppers, bacon." Lana said which made Naomi and Cameron's head pivot to look at her, Cameron asking, "Girl.. you gonna have the worst case of.." Naomi shushing her as she shook her head and said through a mouth full of her own food, "Girl gon learn, one way or the other.. Maybe it won't be like the other night when she found out why I call Taco Bell Taco Hell though."

"Hahaha.. So.. What's been going on since I've been gone to the doctor?" Lana asked as she settled back onto the couch, the tv turning on, the show was about to start soon, she kind of liked watching it in the green room backstage, it bought back missed childhood memories. She'd just settled in when she heard Brock Lesnar and Paul Heyman out in the ring, giving a promo.. For whatever reason, she sat up after hearing him call out not only her father, but Randy Orton and apparently, for whatever reason, he was now going to call out Dean Ambrose.

"Guess we know who took too damn many magic little pills, huh?" Lana joked as Jey came back in with her food, laughing and shaking his head as he asked, "Ya'll just see that shit, man? You know why it's happenin, right?" as Naomi gave her brother in law a warning look and Cameron said "There was kind of a fight while you were at the doctors office.. Heyman pissed your dad off."

"That's nothing new..." Lana said as she thanked Jey and dug into her fries, smirking when she realized that he'd added chili also, looking up. Jey smirked and said "I eat 'em that way. Figured what the hell, you wanna have indegestion all night, might as well be for a damn good reason.." as Jimmy finished telling what happened, Lana grumbled and went to stand as Naomi shook her head, gently pushed her friend back down on the couch. "The hell you think you doing, girl? You cannot go down there.. For one thing, Lesnar's gon get that ass beaten by the time he's done and another, girl, no reason for you to be getting in the middle.. Stress and anger, remember, hot head?"

"Yeah, but I wanna punch his fucking face soooo badly right now." Lana grumbled as she turned her full attention to the television set...

* * *

><p>"Hey, Orton.. You watching the ring, buddy?" Roman asked as he nudged Randy out of the zone he'd been in, still slightly pissed from earlier having had the fight he'd been having with Brock Lesnar and that stupid fucking idiot Ambrose broken up in the hallway by arena security.. Randy's head shot up when he heard Brock and Heyman talking. "Seriously, we're givin this dipshit a mic now?" Randy asked aloud as Roman watched his friend Dean intently, turned his attention back to Randy to mumble, "Apparently, yeah. Or he walked his ass out and took it.. The hell is he calling you and Ambrose out for anyway?"<p>

"Oh, man.. You missed it, huh?" Randy said with a laugh as he looked at the Samoan then over at Ambrose, growling to himself when he caught Ambrose glaring at him from across the room. "Anyway, Lesnar was running his mouth earlier, so yeah, I grabbed a few toys and fixed that shit.. Ambrose got in it for whatever reason and before long, man, it was like Extreme Rules back here. Took ten of the damn rent a cops in this place to get the three of us offa each other and when Levesque caught on.."

"Lemme guess.. The reason Lesnar's down there calling you three out right now is because of Lana Levesque?" Roman asked, shaking his head, laughing. He'd known Lana since they were a lot younger, from coming to the shows to visit his family when he was a kid, so they were friends, he felt like a big brother to the petite spitfire. And he had the feeling that she was probably actually being restrained right now, herself. Because he knew how close Lana and her father were, she knew that the second Lana heard about the brawl while she'd been gone to the doctor earlier, she'd lose her temper.

"You think that's something, man.. I'm about to go down there and get me some of that big fucking ape." Randy mused aloud as he stood, cracked his knuckles and his neck, walked out the door and down the ramp, slid into the ring.

Almost five seconds later, Dean's music hit.. But instead of coming down the ramp from the back, Dean walked out of the crowd, steel chair in one hand, a kendo stick in the other, pacing, looking at Lesnar, laughing, swearing and muttering to himself before repeating the process. He too slid in the ring, then Paul Levesque's music hit and he ran down, didn't even give Brock Lesnar time to open his mouth further. The brawl that had broken out earlier backstage broke out again in the ring, and in the midst of all of it, Dean Ambrose drug a table into the ring, climbed the ring ropes and just as Paul sent Brock through the table, Dean did an elbow drop down onto Lesnar.

Randy grabbed a chair, and as Lesnar stood, Randy nailed him in the head with it, got him into position and dropped him with an RKO. This left the three men staring at each other, anger blazing in their eyes as Paul hissed at both males, "Neither fuckin one of ya. Got it. Not a fuckin foot near my daughter. Not gonna fucking happen."

"Oh.. It's gonna happen, Levesque." Dean said calmly just as security got all the men in the ring herded, headed backstage, Randy and Dean stopping halfway up the ramp again to get in their own fight. Paul watched the two men from where he stood now, just on the other side of the curtain and grumbled quietly, "It ain't gonna happen. Neither of those bums." to himself.

Dean and Randy's brawl continued backstage, where finally, some other men on the roster managed to get the two of them broken up and away from each other..

* * *

><p>Lana grumbled. She knew perfectly well, of course, that the doctors had been telling her father to take it easy, so when he and Randy, Dean Ambrose all decided to singlehandedly attack Lesnar, the big dumb fucking ape, she sat up bolt upright on the small sofa, shouting things at the television set in anger, almost jumping up and grabbing a chair in her anger several times.<p>

"Girl.. Sit your ass down before me and Cam tie you to that couch."

"The fuck is Lesnar even thinking? He fucking knows why my father ain't competing anymore. He fucking knows my dad cannot do a lot of the shit he used to. I'm gonna fucking deck him, I swear to God.. Hell no he did not just grab..." Lana grumbled as she watched Randy's head bounce off of a barricade at ringside first, then Dean's shortly after. It was an all out warzone at the ring right now and if she weren't pregnant, she'd probably be right down there, nailing Lesnar with whatever she could get her hands on.

"Get that door, Jimmy and Jey.. This girl looks like she gonna fly out of it any second now." Cameron said as she tried not to laugh, shaking her head as Naomi mused, "Damn.. I thought we had tempers."

"Yeah, well that big fucking ape is messing with my dad." Lana practically spat as she tried to calm herself down, only to throw her fountain drink at a wall seconds later while cheering when Randy, Dean and her father worked together for just a few moments, putting Lesnar through a table, on his ass on the mat. "Fucking finally, guys, no fucking reason to not work together.. He did call all three of ya out, damn it. Not just one or two of you." as she groaned and swore when she saw the brawl start up in the hallway through one of the windows in the room between Dean and Randy.

"The hell are they fuckin fighting for?"

"Men, girl.. They have hot and thick heads, all of 'em." Cameron mused as Naomi coughed and said "Because the two of 'em like you, girl, duh." while she was coughing.

Lana laughed and pointed to herself then said "Nah, girls.. I'm not some damn supermodel or a ring rat or something.. Besides, I have a bun in the oven, remember? That alone oughta be enough reason for none of 'em to notice me. Trust me, this stuff ain't because of me." before jumping up, catching up to her father in the hallway, tapping him impatiently.

"The fuck was that, Daddy? The doctors said.." Lana started as Paul said calmly, "I know what the doctors said, angel.. But Lesnar's up to his old shit again and this time? I'm gonna make damn sure I fuck his world up. I swear to God I don't get why Vince doesn't just fire the son of a bitch." as Stephanie sighed and nodded quietly in agreement then asked Lana, "How did the doctors visit go?"

"It went well.. Dad pulling shit like this though.. Doesn't help my stress level. Like at all." Lana muttered darkly as she narrowed her eyes, focused her gaze on her father for a few moments, her eyes only leaving her parents to briefly meet with the eyes of both Dean Ambrose and Randy Orton as friends helped them down the hallway to the medic. She nodded in their direction and asked, "Okay, so I know why Lesnar called you out.. Why them though?"

"It's a long story, Ellana.. And one you're better off not knowing.. No fighters is still a rule." Paul said quietly as Lana laughed and looked at him then shaking her head said calmly, "Oh trust me.. I'm not looking.. I just.. It kinda worried me?" as she bit her lower lip, watched the two men in question being taken into the medics office. Right now, if she were magically ready to try and move on.. She'd be lying if she didn't admit she was completely and totally torn in two. Split right down the middle.. Sad thing was, neither guy probably liked her as anything more than a way to get under her father's skin and she wasn't up for being hurt and used then tossed aside or something again.

She was not going to put herself in the position to be hurt, ever again. By any man.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE: OKAY, SO THIS IS A COMPLETE REDO OF THE OLD STORY I HAD POSTED, MY CRAZY LIFE. MY ORIGINAL CHARACTER, AS YOU CAN SEE, IS STILL ESSENTIALLY THE SAME ( DAUGHTER OF HHH, VERY GIRLY, ETC) BUT SHE'S IN A SLIGHTLY DIFFERENT SITUATION STARTING OUT THIS TIME. SHE IS STILL GONNA BE PREGNANT. AND I'M TORN BETWEEN DEAN AMBROSE AND RANDY ORTON. SO YEAH.. IF YOU WANNA KNOW MORE THINGS ABOUT HER, GO TO MY PROFILE THINGY, STUFF WILL BE THERE, SORT OF. <strong>

**VOTE FOR EITHER AMBROSE OR ORTON (OR oTHER, BUT IF YOU VOTE OTHER YOU HAVE TO SUGGEST IN REVIEW OR MESSAGING ME) ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE THING.. SORRY IT'S SLOW STARTING OFF, I SWEAR IT'LL START TO PICK UP ACTION WISE ONCE I'VE GOT THE BASIC STORYLINE IN ORDER. IT'S JUST GOOD TO BE BACK IN THE MEANTIME. A FOLLOWER ALREADY, YAYNESS!**


	6. Girl Talk

04: GIRL TALK

"No girl, I mean seriously.. Both those men are really feelin you." Naomi said as Cameron nodded in agreement and added, "And don't sit there and say you ain't feeling them right back, girl, because we know you better." as she took a bite of her sandwich. Lana shrugged and looked first in Randy's direction and then in Dean's.

The show had less than an hour to start, she'd come early tonight because she'd somehow managed to get roped into filling in for the very sick hair and makeup girl for the week. She'd figured what the hell, she needed all the money she could get right now, because she was not the kind of girl who'd just sit back and let her father and her stepmother pay for damn near everything, no she had too much pride for that..

"They are not." Lana insisted for what had to be the fourth time in their conversation as she took a bite of her burger, grimaced and pulled an onion off, sitting it to the side of her tray before taking another bite. "Besides, girls.. Bun in oven.. Neither one of 'em are gonna stick around for that, hell.. I honestly do not think there is a man alive that would stick around for that." as Naomi laughed and said "Whatever, girl.. You gonna keep being stubborn.. Why don't you think one of them could be into you just a little?"

"They just aren't. Trust me when I say that, okay? I am totally not those two guys type. And even if I were, girls.. I'm done with the male species as a whole. Remember?" Lana asked as she looked from Cameron to Naomi and then to change the subject asked, "So.. Think Maryse is gonna respond to your tweet?" which made Naomi laugh and shrug, point out, "If she does, won't do her a damn bit of good. I don't get why she had to get in it to begin with, honestly. I mean sit your ass at home, girl and keep watchin me on tv because you weren't that good to begin with.. Don't talk shit about my man over Twitter thousands of miles away because I will come to your house, kick in your door and kick your ass." which made Lana laugh and snort a little, which made Cameron and Naomi both start laughing.

Untl the door opened to catering and a short man walked in, eyes darting all over. He stopped to talk to one of the other Divas, Summer Rae, who pointed to their table. "I know she did not just point to me." Naomi started, but Cameron shook her head and said in a loud whisper, "Girl, if she did.. It's gonna be her first and her last mistake.. But no, I think she was pointing that stubby guy over here, I think she pointed at Lana."

"The fucking fresh hell? What the hell was she pointing at me for, huh?" Lana grumbled as she saw the man walking over. She saw a briefcase, envelope in his hand and she swore as she muttered aloud, "That motherfuckin little no good... If he's doing what I think he's doing, girls, I'm probably gonna kill my ex." as the man got closer and she recognized him from the law firm her ex worked at.

"Ms. Levesque.. You're a hard woman to reach." the man said as he sat down. Lana looked at Naomi and Cameron, disbelief in her eyes as she bit into her roast beef sandwich and said through a mouth full, "Could be, sir, that I didn't wanna be found? By all means.. Sit.. Make yourself at home." in an annoyed tone of voice. Cameron and Naomi snickered amongst themselves and Cameron asked bossily, "That dipshit send you?"

"A Mr. Devon Thatcher sent me."

"Son of a... He's actually going to go through with his bullshit custody suit." Lana grumbled aloud, her choice of words making the stern faced and plump old man look up at her, brow raised. Lana took a few deep breaths and Naomi leaned in and asked, "Want me to go get your dad?"

"Nah, I got this, ladies.. Watch and learn." Lana said as a smirk filled her face and the man held out the envelope. Lana took it and then said casually, "Tell that pathetic no good cheating sack of shit that not only am I countersuing, sir.. But I'm also suing him for a thousand dollars rent." as she took the envelope and stood, brushed crumbs off of her lap.

"Girl."

"I know right? Fucking jackass.. He's seriously going to go there. He's got his way out, he's seriously going to make this as difficult as he fucking can.. I swear to God if I see him anytime soon I'm going to kill him." Lana grumbled as the three women walked down the hallway. They turned a corner, Lana smacked into Randy who steadied her and asked in amusement, "What's got you pissed, huh?" his eyes also filling with concern as he added, "Please tell me it's that nerdy ass little shit of an ex."

"To some degree, yes.. Since he knows that if he shows up here he's gonna have to take on my daddy and whoever else decides to beat his pathetic little ass, and me, if Naomi and Cameron would let me fucking get him just once.. He's apparently actually going to sue me for custody.. Of my kid.. That he doesn't even want to begin with. That's cool though.. I've got one for him." Lana said as she found herself sort of in a trance a moment, lost in Randy's eyes.. She'd always had this thing for his eyes, even when she was much younger and he hadn't even noticed she was alive.. That hadn't changed.

It shocked her though, that he seemed to be in the same state of trance currently, however.

"Let me see those." Randy said as he held out his hand, his tone firm, sort of making her blood hot, making her bite her lower lip. It was a turn on, the way he just sort of took control most of the time. It was one of the reasons, actually, she'd gotten such a crush on the guy as a kid in the first place. He scanned over the papers and laughed then said "I know a guy. Gonna see what he thinks." as he held out the papers to her. When she took them, she noticed that he held onto her hand a little. He smiled and finally, when he let her hand go, he said casually, "I'll talk to the guy and come to your room later.. 124 right?"

"Yeah.. Randy, damn it, you really do not have to do this. I can handle this shit." Lana protested, Randy shrugged, kept that smirk on his face and said " I know I don't have to, Ellana.. I want to." as he turned and walked away, leaving her standing there, puzzled..Was he really flirting with her? Or were her horomones going bananas today?

She and her friends walked further down the hallway, and just as she was about to go into her father's office, to show him, she bumped into Dean Ambrose. Dean of course, scowled at her a little then asked with a smirk, "Who pissed you off, huh?"

"The usual, Ambrose.. Wanna join that list?" Lana asked, Dean grumbled and eyed the envelope in her hand, looked at her for a few moments. "So that's what that shrimpy fucker was lookin for ya for.."

"Ambrose, if you're smart, hon.. You won't push it." Lana warned, leaning in just a little. She noticed, to her shock and dismay, of course, that she felt electricity all over her body.. Like she did with Randy. There was tension between her and Dean, usually, it came out in the form of insults, middle fingers and rolling eyes.. But she could not deny that she definitely felt something for him.. Of course, she tried to fool herself into thinking it was only anger, like usual.

Reality of the situation was that she liked both men. She'd die a thousand long and slow deaths before admitting it, because she knew she stood not a snowballs chance in hell with either guy, that they were probably only flirting with her lately to get under her dad's skin or something, because both men seemed to enjoy doing that a great deal.. But she knew that if there weren't something in it for them, like most males she'd been mixed up with in the past, neither guy would ever give her a backwards glance.

She wasn't pretty. She was pregnant. She had baggage, a painful past and she had a hard time letting people in. She wasn't either of their types, either.

Dean took the envelope, making her glare at him and mouth in annoyance, "Nosy fucking guy." which made Naomi and Cameron try not to laugh as they looked at each other, then at their friend, who seemed totally unaware that right now, the room was so tense that nobody could breathe, there was literally no air left in it, because of the sparks..

Just like moments ago, with Randy.

"She's lyin when she says she don't want either of them." Naomi stated in a whisper as Cameron nodded in agreement and gave Dean a sideways glance as she mused aloud, "Though I've yet to figure out what the literal hell she sees in that one, he's all crazy and shit." as Lana gave them both a dirty look and they laughed at her, making her grumble.

Dean read over the papers, looked at her a few moments, his hand in his hair. "That shrimpy little shit I punched.. He's the guy sendin this, right?"

"Umm, yeah.. It's really.. I've got this, Ambrose."

"Apparently not, woman, he's tryin to take a kid you haven't even had yet." Dean sniped as he eyed her a little then said "Go show ya dad.. If I see that fuckin prick anytime soon.."

"You're going to behave, Ambrose, and stay the hell out. Trust me. T his is my shit. I can handle that stupid son of a bitch." Lana grumbled as she rolled her eyes, wondering what the hell was up with him. His mood swings gave her whiplash lately. From behind her, her father spoke up and said calmly, "Ambrose, for the final time.. Beat it."

Dean chuckled, gave Lana a wink and then turned and walked away. He'd have stayed and told the guy off, but.. He had things to do.. He still had to set up his surprise for Bray tonight during the show.. Besides... It wasn't his business. And he shouldn't even still want Lana, hell, she was pregnant.. And he wasn't the kind of guy you settle down with.

And, he didn't plan on changing that anytime soon, either.

Lana stepped inside her fathers office, the three women telling him about what Devon had done this time and when they finished and left, Naomi looked at Lana and said "The hell was that, huh? You still cannot tell me you don't like at least one of the two."

"Again, seriously? Girls.. I'm not.. I'm done with love. I've got my little guy, that's enough."

"We beg to differ girl.. But Ambrose, seriously? You know that guy's nuts.. Right?" Cameron asked as Lana blurted out, "Not really. But I don't.."

"Why you defendin him then, huh? Hell, Randy isn't totally sane either." Naomi pointed out as she looked at her friend with an interested smirk on her face, waiting. Lana blurted out "He's not nuts either.. I just.. damn it, girls.. It's horomones. Yes, that is what I'm blaming any thoughts I have as far as any man goes on."

"Yeah? Well what happens when you have little man and you can't do that anymore, huh? Then you're gonna have to admit to how you feel." Naomi joked as Lana shook her head and made a mock zipping of her lips as she finally answered, "Nope, not gonna happen."

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE: OKAY, SO THIS IS A COMPLETE REDO OF THE OLD STORY I HAD POSTED, MY CRAZY LIFE. MY ORIGINAL CHARACTER, AS YOU CAN SEE, IS STILL ESSENTIALLY THE SAME ( DAUGHTER OF HHH, VERY GIRLY, ETC) BUT SHE'S IN A SLIGHTLY DIFFERENT SITUATION STARTING OUT THIS TIME. SHE IS STILL GONNA BE PREGNANT. AND I'M TORN BETWEEN DEAN AMBROSE AND RANDY ORTON. SO YEAH.. IF YOU WANNA KNOW MORE THINGS ABOUT HER, GO TO MY PROFILE THINGY, STUFF WILL BE THERE, SORT OF. <strong>

**VOTE FOR EITHER AMBROSE OR ORTON (OR oTHER, BUT IF YOU VOTE OTHER YOU HAVE TO SUGGEST IN REVIEW OR MESSAGING ME) ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE THING.. SORRY IT'S SLOW STARTING OFF, I SWEAR IT'LL START TO PICK UP ACTION WISE ONCE I'VE GOT THE BASIC STORYLINE IN ORDER. IT'S JUST GOOD TO BE BACK IN THE MEANTIME. HOLY SHIT, FOUR REVIEWERS. SO FAR, THE VOTING IS TIED, FOUR ON FOUR. KEEP THE VOTES COMING AND REMEMBER.. IF YOU SEE HER WITH ANYONE OTHER THAN THE TWO GUYS MENTIONED, SHOOT ME A PM OR REVIEW AND LEAVE THE NAME, I WILL TEST THEIR CHEMISTRY IN A CHAPTER ALSO.**

**BUT FOR NOW, VOTES ARE STILL OPEN.**


	7. A Moment - Randy

05: A MOMENT - Randy

"Give me a minute, damn." Lana called out from the bathroom area of her hotel suite as she stepped out of the shower, wrapped herself in one of the luxe white hotel bathrobes. "Hmm.. Might be accidentally packing this when I leave." she joked to herself as she stretched, and after hitting pause on the movie she'd been watching, An Officer and A Gentleman, she walked to the door, throwing it open, fully prepared to tell Cameron and Naomi that she hoped to God above they'd bought extra pints of ice cream with them.

To her shock, when she threw the door open, wearing only a robe and a towel wrapped around her hair, Randy stood leaned in the doorway, his thumbs looped through the beltloop of his jeans. A deep red blush crept up her body at a rapid pace and she coughed then said sheepishly, "I thought you were Naomi or Cam.." before quickly stepping to the side. She could feel his eyes on her, moving over her body slowly, it only served to make the deep red blush burn hot on her cheeks and she bit her lower lip as she asked quietly, "Any reason you, umm.. Any reason you stopped by?"

Randy smiled. The smile, as always, slayed her. "I told you I would." Randy said as he flopped carelessly onto the couch in the hotel suite, looked up at her, smiled and asked casually, "Would you relax, huh? I'm not that damn scary, am I?"

"No, it's just.. Tell you what.. I'm gonna go grab some clothes so this doesn't get any more awkward?" Lana said as she hurried to the bathroom, shut the door firmly behind her, leaving Randy to walk around the room, sort of being nosy while she wasn't present.

He stifled a laugh as he saw an older picture of her, from her 'crushing on him' days probably, and he stared at it a few moments as he muttered aloud to himself, 'Shoulda made my move back then I guess, but your dad might have killed me.'

Lana coughed from the doorway, she'd been standing there, watching him just sort of walking around, being nosy if she had to guess. "That's a really, really bad picture of me. Then again, aren't many that aren't." Lana mused as she slunk into the room wearing low rise black satin pajama bottoms, a clingy black racer back tank top that had the Rolling Stones logo on it, was form fitting enough to show the slightest 'bump' forming.

Randy felt his throat closing a little.

"You let your hair grow out finally, huh?" he asked, nodding to the longer hairstyle she wore now. Lana laughed and shrugging said with a smile, "Yeah. Ya can sit down.. I don't bite.. Unless you come bringing hot wings. I am kinda hungry."

"Damn it.. I can go get.." Randy started as Lana shook her head, patted the couch and said with a laugh, "It's fine, it was a joke, damn, Orton.. I thought I was wound up real tight lately." as he flopped down on the couch next to her and said quietly, "So.. I talked to that guy I know. He said he'd fly up, talk to you.. I think he might be interested in taking your case, Ellana." as he turned to face her, leaned in, brushed her bangs back from her face, smiled as he leaned in and said quietly, "Of course, it helps that I told him I'm interested in you too."

Lana bit her lower lip, her cheeks heating yet again under the hot and intense gaze Randy was giving her. She coughed this time, she'd discovered that she was migrating close to him. There was this underlying electric current between them, she couldn't deny it.

But there was the same current between herself and Ambrose, she mused to herself as she listened to Randy talking, talked back here and there, mostly just trying to sort things out in her own head as they made idle conversation.

"Saw Ambrose on the way up. Guy's a no good son of a bitch." Randy said quietly as Lana nodded then started to say something, fell silent instead. He smirked to himself and added, "He's also not the kinda guy you want around your kid."

"People argue that about you too, Orton." Lana mused, smiling playfully at Randy as she said next, "He's just.. I guess we're friends? It's hard to tell with the guy." which made Randy laugh and remark, "Yeah, the jerk kinda threatened me."

"Damn it, you two." Lana swore as she looked at Randy who shrugged and said quietly, "I didn't say anything back. I ignored him, mostly because he's just trying to start shit. And he doesn't intimidate me. Might think he does, he actually doesn't. I heard Devon actually showed up earlier? If you tell me this stuff, Ellana.." and held her gaze, smiling.

Lana raised a brow, laughed a little then said calmly, "I handled it, Randy. Not that same shy kid I was back then. I don't think Devon will come around again, I mean not if he doesn't want his nose rebroken." which made Randy wince and laugh.

"I'm kinda hungry actually.. Wanna order a pizza and maybe find a movie on or something to watch?" Lana asked, mentally kicking herself. She was torn between both of these guys, why was she trying to make things even more complicated? Especially knowing (with her luck being as lousy as it tended to be at least) that neither guy actually wanted her, more or less, they just wanted to piss off her father, the COO of the company, a guy who was currently on more than one guy's shit list?

"I'd like that.. No chick flicks, right?" Randy joked as Lana glared and said "I happen to like romantic movies. What's wrong with 'em?"

"Nothing, Ellana.." Randy joked as he held her gaze a few moments and said "I'll order the pizza, you find movies. Hey, see if they got that National Lampoons Christmas one. I kinda want to watch that." which made Lana stare at him a few moments, laugh a little. "You?"

"Yes, me. It's almost Christmas, Ellana. And I thought you might be able to use a few laughs." Randy admitted as Lana nodded and said quietly, "I will most definitely not argue you there. I actually think I have it, but it's on my Ipad."

"So we can move to the bed and watch or something?" Randy blurted, immediately kicking himself as his conscience reminded him, _'Slow down, Viper.. You're gonna get the girl.. Just be slower about it. What's Ambrose got, really?'_

Things had to work out for him. When she'd left and not come back in so long the last time, i t'd made Randy realize just how much he had actually noticed her when she'd been around, how much he wanted her, even though he couldn't have logically had her at the time.

And this time around? He intended to fix that. He would have her this time. He dared Ambrose (or anyone for that matter) to get in his way. Because he felt good around Ellana, happy. He hadn't felt that in a while, really. It felt good to feel that way again.

**AUTHORS NOTE: OKAY, SO THIS IS A COMPLETE REDO OF THE OLD STORY I HAD POSTED, MY CRAZY LIFE. MY ORIGINAL CHARACTER, AS YOU CAN SEE, IS STILL ESSENTIALLY THE SAME ( DAUGHTER OF HHH, VERY GIRLY, ETC) BUT SHE'S IN A SLIGHTLY DIFFERENT SITUATION STARTING OUT THIS TIME. SHE IS STILL GONNA BE PREGNANT. AND I'M TORN BETWEEN DEAN AMBROSE AND RANDY ORTON. SO YEAH.. IF YOU WANNA KNOW MORE THINGS ABOUT HER, GO TO MY PROFILE THINGY, STUFF WILL BE THERE, SORT OF. **

**VOTE FOR EITHER AMBROSE OR ORTON (OR oTHER, BUT IF YOU VOTE OTHER YOU HAVE TO SUGGEST IN REVIEW OR MESSAGING ME) ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE THING.. SORRY IT'S SLOW STARTING OFF, I SWEAR IT'LL START TO PICK UP ACTION WISE ONCE I'VE GOT THE BASIC STORYLINE IN ORDER. IT'S JUST GOOD TO BE BACK IN THE MEANTIME. HOLY SHIT, NINE REVIEWERS. SO FAR, THE VOTING IS TIED, FOUR ON FOUR. KEEP THE VOTES COMING AND REMEMBER.. IF YOU SEE HER WITH ANYONE OTHER THAN THE TWO GUYS MENTIONED, SHOOT ME A PM OR REVIEW AND LEAVE THE NAME, I WILL TEST THEIR CHEMISTRY IN A CHAPTER ALSO.**

**BUT FOR NOW, VOTES ARE STILL OPEN.**


	8. A Moment - Dean

05: A MOMENT - Dean

The match had only just ended, the EMTs rushed past with Dean on a gurney and Lana couldn't be sure why, but she stopped talking to Roman and the Usos to run after the EMTs. "He's gonna be okay though, right? This is just for show?" Lana asked as one of the attendants nodded a little but said "He did re injure his shoulder just a little. If he'd stay off the ladders, miss.."

"He will. Can I?" she asked, nodding to Dean who laughed and winced, but the laughter stopped when he looked up, saw her standing there. "Don't you got Orton to flirt with?" Dean snapped. He'd seen Randy leaving her hotel room earlier in the evening, it'd made him jealous as hell, but hey, he figured guys like him.. They never actually got the happy shit in life.

Guys like Orton usually got all that.

"I heard what you did to Devon when he showed up in the parking lot before the show, Dean. I wanted to thank you.. And I wanted to make sure you were okay.. Since you can't seem to stay out of my life, I thought I'd return the favor." Lana said quietly as she studied him carefully.

_Was it just her_, she wondered to herself as she looked at him, _or did he seem to be a little hurt, a little more than a little bit jealous right now_? Hell, he acted like a jerk every single time Randy was around her, it really threw her for a loop, especially when you considered that Dean was not a one woman kind of guy.

"Let's get you to the medic." Lana started, Dean glaring as her arm went around him as he stood and said through gritted teeth and hissed "I've got it, damn it. Go sit." pointing to the green room. She gave him a dirty look but didn't drop her arm. Instead, she helped him up as best as she could, and then down the hallway, well aware that Roman and the Usos were looking at her with their brows raised collectively, Roman smiling to himself and shaking his head as they went past, he called out to Dean, "Just listen to the damn medics, man."

"Shut the fuck up, Reigns. One way or another, I'm gonna beat the living piss out of Bray Wyatt." Dean snarled as he looked over at Lana, studied her intently for a few moments and snapped, "Things would be one hell of a lot easier, Lana, if you'd just get out of my fuckin head."

"Same to you, Dean." Lana snapped as she gave him a dirty look for a few moments, then opened the door to the medic. They stepped inside and her father glared.

"Don't start with me, Dad. He's been decent to me. This," she gestured to the way she was helping him into the medics office and towards the cot to be looked over before looking back at her father," Is what friends do."

"So we're friends now, huh, Princess?"

"Don't make me regret saying that, Ambrose, god damn it." Lana snapped as she helped an angry and irritable Dean onto an empty cot and busied herself looking around for a medic. Her father walked over to her and said calmly, quietly, "I told ya, angel.. None of 'em are good enough for you."

"And I told you, Dad. I'm grown. They're my friends, okay? Just leave it alone." Lana said quietly as Paul studied his daughter then said casually to Dean, "You got another match against Bray on the Super Smackdown episode. Take time to rest, man." before walking out the door.

He stopped in the hallway and leaned against a wall, pondered to himself how he was going to keep Lana away from the very two fighters she seemed most drawn to as of late. He had to do something, because it'd be over his dead body that he welcomed Ambrose or Orton into his family.

Even if Lana loved them. He knew how the guys were and he didn't want Lana getting hurt again. Stephanie walked over and said quietly, "You're gonna have to butt out, Paul."

"She's my daughter, Steph.. I couldn't.. That Devon bastard hurt her.. I couldn't stop it.." Paul said as Stephanie said quietly, "Well, what makes you think one of the guys will do that to her? They're not all bad, Paul. And maybe, if she were to get involved with one, we'd see her more?"

"Yeah.. Not gonna happen.. I know all the stories, I know what they do on the road while their womens backs are turned. I used to be like that." Paul stated as Stephanie grumbled and then said quietly, "let's just get back to the hotel, huh? Let them have their moment.." as she looked through the window that lead into the medics office, smiled a little to herself, it was obvious that Lana and Dean were having another of their little arguments.

Inside the office, Lana paced in front of Dean for a change, enough so that Dean finally snapped, "Will ya fuckin sit?"

"No. What the fuck were you fucking thinking you big idiot, climbing those ladders like that? Do you just think you're invincible? Because newsflash, Ambrose, you're not. And it was... Nevermind.. Not giving you the satisfaction." Lana grumbled which made Dean start to laugh and shaking his head he looked up at her, smirk on his face as he asked, "Aww.. Was the princess maybe just a little worried?"

"Fuck you, Ambrose."

"You wanna, Lana."

"Ughh, you disgust me. I don't even know why I bothered coming down here with you..." Lana started, fully prepared to walk out until his hand closed around her wrist and he said quietly, "Just sit down, okay? I didn't fuckin mean to scare ya. It's part of the fuckin show."

"Yeah, I know.. But that fucking high, seriously?"

Dean shrugged, tried not to laugh a little as he answered, "Yeah.. Seemed like a damn good idea at the time. I got pissed, okay, I wasn't thinkin. Bray said all this stuff..."

"And it got in your head?"

"No. Hell no." Dean snapped as he glared at Lana who laughed and said "Sure it didn't.. That's why you dove off of two ladders stacked on top of each other, standing on a table."

"It wasn't two ladders stacked on top of each other, woman.. It was the one, standin on a table. And like I said.. I was mad, damn it." Dean argued back, aware of how close they were to each other suddenly, or the havoc it was playing on his senses, his urges towards her. He mentally kicked himself. He didn't want to want her, damn it, but he did. And it pissed him off a lot.

They fell silent, each lost in their own thoughts. The confusion Lana felt towards each man wasn't going anywhere anytime soon and it was getting downright annoying because all she wanted was to be alone.. To get back on her own feet again, to be okay again.

And she didn't need a guy to do that.

But damn it, she wanted one or the other when it came to Randy and Dean and she hated that because she couldn't turn off or ignore what she felt for either male.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE: OKAY, SO THIS IS A COMPLETE REDO OF THE OLD STORY I HAD POSTED, MY CRAZY LIFE. MY ORIGINAL CHARACTER, AS YOU CAN SEE, IS STILL ESSENTIALLY THE SAME ( DAUGHTER OF HHH, VERY GIRLY, ETC) BUT SHE'S IN A SLIGHTLY DIFFERENT SITUATION STARTING OUT THIS TIME. SHE IS STILL GONNA BE PREGNANT. AND I'M TORN BETWEEN DEAN AMBROSE AND RANDY ORTON. SO YEAH.. IF YOU WANNA KNOW MORE THINGS ABOUT HER, GO TO MY PROFILE THINGY, STUFF WILL BE THERE, SORT OF. <strong>

**VOTE FOR EITHER AMBROSE OR ORTON (OR oTHER, BUT IF YOU VOTE OTHER YOU HAVE TO SUGGEST IN REVIEW OR MESSAGING ME) ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE THING.. SORRY IT'S SLOW STARTING OFF, I SWEAR IT'LL START TO PICK UP ACTION WISE ONCE I'VE GOT THE BASIC STORYLINE IN ORDER. IT'S JUST GOOD TO BE BACK IN THE MEANTIME. HOLY SHIT, NINE REVIEWERS. SO FAR, THE VOTING IS TIED, FOUR ON FOUR. KEEP THE VOTES COMING AND REMEMBER.. IF YOU SEE HER WITH ANYONE OTHER THAN THE TWO GUYS MENTIONED, SHOOT ME A PM OR REVIEW AND LEAVE THE NAME, I WILL TEST THEIR CHEMISTRY IN A CHAPTER ALSO.**

**BUT FOR NOW, VOTES ARE STILL OPEN.**


	9. White Knight In A Black Leather Jacket 1

06: WHITE KNIGHT IN A BLACK LEATHER JACKET PT 1

"Seriously, he has to text me and remind me that the guys are off limits? Just because he's not here? What am I, four or something?" Lana wondered aloud as she got out of the car and shut the door with her hip, locking it. She shoved her cell phone back into her pocket, her eyes darted around the parking garage, she was looking for either Naomi and Jimmy's car or Cameron, maybe even Jey, hell anyone, really. She'd gotten to the show early, she knew she had a lot of hair and makeup to get done before the nights show aired, she wanted to be there, early, and working on things. It was the professional thing to do.. And she was enjoying her temporary job. More than she cared to admit.

And being on the road with her father had been fun, she'd remembered a lot of the magic that being backstage used to hold for her when she was much smaller. But when he treated her like she was three or something, like he was now, checking in every five seconds via text, it drove her nuts sometimes. Especially with his constantly cramming the no fighters rule down her throat.

She mused about that as she walked towards the building in the semi darkness, rubbing her arms against the cold. Was she just a little jumpy tonight, or did it feel like someone was out here with her, watching her? Was it paranoia because of all the crap her ex Devon was pulling lately or...

She stopped when she thought she heard someone whispering her name and looked around. When she didn't hear anything again, she kept walking towards the door to the backstage entrance and was just about to step inside when she heard Bray Wyatt whispering in her ear.

"Okay, seriously, Bray.. What do they do, just hand you a liquor bottle and tell you to go for it in lieu of an actual script or something? This isn't funny, asshole." Lana snapped impatiently as she went to turn around, to find Bray standing there, looking at her, arms crossed, looking every bit as creepy as he looked onscreen. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that whatever feud he and Dean had going currently, well.. Bray might possibly think it was a little more real than anything.

And that set off red alarms in Lana's mind. It was like the thing with Lesnar and her father back in the day, all over again. But of course, she was more tempermental than easily spooked, she'd never claimed not to be and she'd certainly never backed down or into a corner in fear when people like Bray tried to frighten her before and she didn't intend to start now, either. She stiffened her back and held his gaze as she asked calmly, "What?"

"Just thinkin, is all.. Just thinkin."

"Can you do it somewhere else?"

"Why? I scare you, Ellana?"

"Don't call me that, Wyatt." Lana snapped as she glared at him and leaned in, said quietly, "What the hell do you think this is gonna accomplish.. I'm just curious, really, because Ambrose kinda hates me last time I checked.. And I tolerate him.. So whatever this is, Bray.. If I were you? I'd turn around, walk my ass away now.. Or I could always scream." before stepping back just as Bray made a move to grab her.

"He broke that chair.. Never should have done it. It belonged to her."

"Waa.. Waa.. Waa.. So that's what this is about? Some fucking cheap ass rocking chair?" Lana asked, disbelief almost making her laugh as she studied the man. Bray shook his head and said with a laugh, "Not just the chair, girl.. See, you wouldn't understand.. Dean and me.. We're one of a kind. I was tryin to save him.."

"From what exactly? Oh.. I get it.. How cute.. You got a thing for him or something? And Bray? If anyone needs saving? It's gonna be you, buddy.. Because the next time you pull the shit you pulled on Monday.."

"Oh how cute.. Got his little play toy standin up for him now, I see." Bray said as he moved closer, went to grab her wrist, all while Luke looked on, a camera recording everything.

"Did I not tell you, you fucking moron, I'm not part of the show? Go.. Shoo." Lana said as she stepped out of Bray's grip and his reach, only to have Luke grab her, smirking. "Got her."

"The fuck? Are you Neanderthals seriously... Okay, I realize you're both idiots, but this isn't cute or funny. And I will get loose and when I do, Bray, I will punch you in the dick so..." Lana started to say, but out of nowhere, Bray fell on the ground, Dean and Bray rolled around on the pavement fighting, Dean at one point doing a cross arm bar on Bray who coughed, headbutted Dean and shoved him off, was about to grab Lana and make off with her.

"Had to get ya attention somehow, Dean." Bray said as he shook his head, smirking at Dean who growled and grabbed hold of his throat and hissed, "This ain't about her. This is about me and you, lardass. You got somethin to say to me? Say it. I'm right fuckin here. She's off fuckin limits.. To you and to the rest of these fuckin pansies backstage. You got it, Bray? You better answer me, Wyatt or so help me Christ they're gonna need the army to get me offa you.." Dean snarled as Roman caught up to them, got the two men seperated.

Lana stood there, completely and totally confused, her hand twisting slowly through her long hair as she looked at Dean who was back to pacing and swearing before he finally stopped in front of her and said calmly, "Ya don't come out here alone. It ain't smart, woman, damn it."

"Aww.. So he does care."

"Damn it, Lana, don't fuckin make me wanna bite your lips off. Just shut it and listen, got it?" Dean asked as he grabbed hold of her wrist, not roughly like he'd normally do to anyone else, but sort of gently? If he even knew what the term gently meant, yeah, that'd be the way she described it.

Either way, he stared at her a few moments and said quietly, "Guess now I know what he meant about takin desperate measures. Crazy son of a bitch thinks there's somethin goin on between us." an almost apologetic look in his eyes for a split second before that disappeared and the old hardness was back. Lana studied him, confused more than she'd been in a long time currently.

"He was gonna do that, grab ya.. And use it to lure me down to the damn ring tonight. He still might, which is why I think it's.." Dean started as Randy spoke up from behind and said pointedly, "Which is why you don't need to be anywhere near Dean Ambrose.. Because it's his damn fault Bray did that just now."

"How so?" Lana asked, looking from man to man, a little annoyed, a lot confused, she still felt things for both men, she hated that, but sadly, it wasn't going away anytime soon.

"Well, Ambrose here keeps telling all the guys that if any of us dare to even look at you, he's gonna put them through the 9th ring of Hell." Randy chuckled as he looked at Dean who was ready to kill him currently. Not that he cared, personally, he wasn't worried in the least little bit about Dean. He'd fight whoever he had to if it meant finally getting a chance with Lana.

Ambrose wasn't anything, not compared to him when he felt a little extreme, a little crazy..

Lana looked at Dean, tried to stop the slight smile that picked that exact and totally wrong moment to come out and then barely holding in an amused laugh she asked, "Well? Is he telling the truth, Dean? Is that why a lot of the guys won't come near me?"

Dean shrugged, shoved at Randy who shoved him back. Lana rolled her eyes and turned on her heels as she called out over her shoulder, "I have work to do.. When you two are back to acting like men and not little boys again.."

Dean shoved Randy one last time and caught up to her, held onto her wrists gently for a few moments as he admitted through gritted teeth, "I mighta said somethin like that. The fuck does it matter anyway, huh?" while glaring at her, he obviously hated admitting he felt anything as much as she hated knowing she felt a lot for him and she couldn't just ignore it or turn it off at will like she'd been able to do before she met Dean.

"Just curious, damn.. thanks.. For getting me the hell away from Bray." Lana said as she looked at him, bit her lower lip. Dean stared back at her, shrugged as he said quietly, "People say I'm a fucking psycho.. That son of a bitch though.."

"Yeah.. He's creepy." Lana said as she couldn't help but sort of just stare at him a few moments. She shook her head, perplexed by what was happening right now and then abruptly said "So.. Arm feeling any better?"

"Yeah, not a big thing. Put some ice on it or something. I really don't feel much pain." Dean grumbled as he looked at her a few moments, wondering why she wasn't over there with Randy right now, why she was standing here, with him.. Why she'd even bothered thanking him for intervening just now with the Bray situation.

He'd done it, really, because he had no choice. For some unknown reason, he had this thing about her. He had to protect her, he did it a lot of times before he could actually stop himself. It pissed him off, but he couldn't stop it. And he couldn't fight whatever else this was that he was feeling towards her, either.

"Sure.. Looks like it's still bruised to me.. Maybe you shouldn't go out tonight, huh?"

"Oh hell no.. I'm not passin up a fight, don't even think about it." Dean grumbled as he gave her a dirty look for a moment, then added quietly, "Look.. I got you away from him.. Just stay the fuck outta his path, got it? And don't go out here or in back alone. Get the Usos or Roman to walk around with ya.. Or Naomi and Cameron. I mean it, woman, damn it. There's shit going on right now.." before walking inside the building, leaving Lana standing in the doorway, brow raised, puzzled look on her face.

"Did he seriously just order me around? Hell no." Lana grumbled as she shook her head, made her way down to the room she used to do hair and makeup in. Maybe the fight just now put Bray off of the idea of trying to drag her into their little feud on the show.. Somehow, though, she got the feeling that it hadn't.. Yet..

"What was up Dean's ass just now? His mood swings were seriously giving me whiplash." she muttered aloud as Naomi pointed out from the doorway where she stood, "Guy likes you, Lana.. And it's not hard to see that maybe you like his crazy ass too? Maybe a little? think about it, girl.. you're always flinching and worrying when he's in that ring.. That alone oughta tell you something."

Lana paced, biting her thumb. She opened her mouth several times to argue with Naomi that no, she didn't love him back or something, but each time, Naomi held up her finger and said with a smirk, "Girl.. Don't even try to play that.. you want that boy, mental issues and all. I don't know why, but when ya'll fight.. For whatever r eason, girl.. you look happy, hell, alive even.."

"But.."

"Girl.. She's right, okay? We've all noticed." Cameron pointed out as Roman spoke up and with a laugh, he nodded and agreed, "We have. And he's.. He's not the same as he was when he's around you.."

"Damn it.. Crap.. I had to do it, didn't I? The one guy who's gonna drive me right up one wall and down another.." Lana grumbled, a grouchy look on her face as Naomi blurted out, "He said the same thing about you to Jimmy and Jey."

"The hell? I'm not crazy.."

"No, girl, but apparently you driving him crazy.." Jey said as Lana paced and said "My father though.."

"Needs to realize, girl, you're grown." Cameron stated as Lana grumbled "This is really.. Great.. It had to be him. Had to .. I still feel something for Randy too.. I can't.. I need to think, damn it. Only I would fall in love with one of the two men my father cannot stand.. And what if neither of them really wants me back? Huh? What then?"

"Yeah.. That's how this stuff tends to happen." Naomi teased her friend gently as Lana gave her a dirty look and then asked, "Okay, so now that that's out.. What the hell do I even do about it?"

"Well.."

"Thanks." Lana muttered dryly as she sat in the green room trying to figure out just which of the two men she was really in love with, which of them was just more of a lust type love.. She growled at herself after a few moments and stood then said "I have work to do. I'll worry about this crap later."

"Girl.."

"Okay, alright, damn it. I just.. I wanna figure out what's really going on here. I mean hell.. It could be just a bad case of horomones in the case of both guys, right?" Lana asked hopefully, her two best friends almost doubling over in laughter as Cameron shook her head and said aloud, "Girl.. You know it's more than just that.. If it were just that.. You wouldn't act like you do.. Thing is, Lana.. you already know who you love and who you want.. You just have to get it in that stubborn head of yours that you wanna give things a chance and fight for what you want. Think about that, little mama."

"Haha. And now she's speaking in riddles. No, Cameron, I don't actually know.." to which Naomi coughed "Bullshit, girl. You know.. So does everyone else. Anyway, we got matches to get ready for. If you start feeling sick, lie down, woman, for the love of God."

"Yeah, yeah.. Shut the door on the way out.. I really do not want to see Bray again tonight." Lana said as she watched her friends leaving, going to their own locker rooms.. Maybe the girls were right.. Maybe, to some degree, she did know what she wanted and who she wanted it with..

But the answer, well.. It sort of terrified her..

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE: POLL IS CLOSED! THE WINNER WILL BE REVEALED SOON, BAHAHAHA!<strong>

**This is part one of a two part chapter, hehe.. The idea came from my lovely friend calwitch, I used part of her idea here, and the next part will be in the next part of the chapter. Enjoy! Merry Grinchmas, especially for all my fellow Dean / Randy fans!**

**~emma**


	10. White Knight In A Black Leather Jacket 2

06: WHITE KNIGHT IN A BLACK LEATHER JACKET PT 2

"If Vince signed off on that bit in the parking garage, I'm gonna kill the old bastard." Paul shouted at the television set in his hotel room as Stephanie looked on, biting her lower lip, watching the last few seconds of an apparent brawl between Bray Wyatt and Dean Ambrose.. A brawl that had been started by Bray, who'd assumed, and correctly, that even looking at Lana, their oldest daughter, would envoke the wrath of one Dean Ambrose, the most unstable man on the roster other than himself.

The aftermath of the brawl was what was holding Stephanie's attention as she watched the two, Dean and Lana, interacting on the television set at the parking garage of the arena. She didn't dare comment on just how sometimes Dean reminded her of a younger but equally as cocky and ruthless Paul, that women tended to pick men that exhibited qualities present in their fathers that they admired and loved in their fathers because she could look at her husband's angry face and tell that would only fall on angry and deaf ears.

"I specifically told her, Steph, no fighters."

"I know, Paul, but.."

"Don't say but, Steph, I said no fighters and I meant that. Now I turn on the tv and see her being kept safe by that arrogant son of a... No.. He's not gettin anywhere near my daughter anymore. He's not a good guy."

"Actually, Paul, he's a lot like this one guy I used to know.. And my father said the same things about this guy too.. It's just a skit. I'll call my father, we'll see what's up. If he didn't sign off on it, we'll go in on Monday, we'll sit Bray down and tell him that Lana is not to be bought into future skits. I just.. Bray's been taking this whole feud a little too far.. It's good, it makes it great, but this.. The putting Lana in this position, I don't agree with it either and if my father signed off on it, honey.." Stephanie said as Paul nodded and said through gritted teeth, "If the old bastard signed off on this then I'm gonna have to make sure my risk, takin over NXT is really worth it because I'm not gonna keep workin for somebody who ignores everything but dollar signs."

"Paul.."  
>"Steph.. She's never liked bein in on that kinda shit. She hates the reporters even approachin her when she's just out with the girls. You know that." Paul stated as Stephanie nodded and said quietly, "In the meantime.. Don't give her a thousand damn lectures about Dean, okay? Just leave it alone. She hardly comes to you with things anymore.. Ever stop to think that maybe the lectures are a big reason why?"<p>

"She's my kid."

"She's our kid, Paul.. And she's always had a good head on her shoulders. We have to learn to trust that. I cannot believe I'm defending the guy. But she is my stepdaughter too, not just your daughter." Stephanie muttered, a distasteful look as she settled back into the couch in their hotel room, winced in pain at her sprained ankle.

* * *

><p>"You again, Bray? Look.. Maybe you didn't get the fucking picture earlier when I went off on you. Maybe I do need to actually punch you in the dick, man, I dunno.. But I am not part of this. You're not getting in Dean's head by fucking around with me." Lana grumbled as she opened the door to the room she used to do hair and makeup for the roster for now to find Bray standing just outside of it, looking in at her with curiousity gleaming crazily in those eyes of his.<p>

Her throat tightened a little, even though she told herself time and time again, just like she was right now that Bray did not scare her, that like Lesnar, he was just one of those rare few who got way too involved in his character.

That he was a little fruity at best.

Anything to keep her from freaking out.

"Aww, but see, darlin, that's where ya wrong.. Like that rockin chair was to me.. If I wanna get in Dean's head? The only way to do that, darlin, is to keep showin up around you." Bray said as he leaned in, trailed one of his fat greasy fingers along her full lower lip. Her lip trembled, however, it only trembled slightly and she was damn proud of herself because she kept a stiff spine the entire time.

Bray was not going to visibly rattle her.

He was not going to use her to get in Dean's head bef ore this PPV they had coming up, Lana wasn't going to let that happen. Because she considered the guy a friend, even if she was maybe sort of in love with him, even if she had racy dreams about the damn guy every single night.. He was a friend of Roman's, and Roman was like a brother to her, so it was a guilt by association thing..

And that was totally what she was going to stick to if she had to do so, if she were asked. Because she'd die before admitting that she loved Dean Ambrose or something, especially when she also might be in love with Randy Orton, which of course, only further complicated things.

"What was it about that chair anyway, Bray?" Lana asked, a malicious gleam in her eye as she leaned in and asked in a calm and quiet voice, "What girl you loved so much owned that damn rocking chair, huh? Because frankly, the fact that you're even so fucking worked up.. Over a few pieces of wood nailed together, Bray.. Doesn't speak real high of this supposed 'sanity' you claim to have. Did it belong to Abigail, maybe?"

"Don't you say her name." Bray growled as he reached for Lana, who stepped back.. Problem with this, of course, was that Lana lost her footing, damned high heels that the doctors were constantly warning her to stop wearing.. She managed to steady herself, though, and she'd landed sitting on the couch in the room. Bray leaned down, grabbed her up by her wrists roughly and started to march her down to the ring, triumphant smirk on his face as he grabbed a mic.. He just knew he'd done it this time..

What he didn't count on, of course, was Dean's music hitting.. Or Dean running out through the crowd, kendo stick and metal folding chair in hand. Lana groaned inwardly, her father was going to have one more shit fit.. And her grandfather, Vince.. he was probably about to shit himself, this was a PR goldmine, you couldn't buy this kind of publicity..

She was caught in the limelight she hated so much.

She narrowed her eyes at Bray and snatched her wrist free around the time that Dean's kendo stick connected with the back of Bray's head and the man went down.

Dean looked at her, growled a little as he grabbed hold of her, hauled her up over his broad shoulders and stepped out of the ring, sitting her on the edge of the announce table, telling Michael Cole, "She moves, Cole, you got my permission to spank her.." before walking back to the ring, starting the brawl with Bray Wyatt from earlier in the evening all over again.

"So.. What's your father think of you, his little girl, Lana, with the Lunatic Fringe?" Jerry asked as Lana watched the fight, wincing and biting her lower lip as punches and weapons connected, sometimes with Dean, mostly with Bray. She finally answered quietly, "I'm not.. The stupid asshole Bray seems to think that by grabbing me, he's gonna prove some point to Dean.."

Jerry nudged her and gave her a look and she shrugged as she said quietly, "Really, Lawler.. That's all."

"Are you sure that's all, there's not some story here?" Michael asked, eyes practically gleaming, hoping to get the inside scoop for once. Lana rolled her eyes at him and said through gritted teeth, "The only story I got, Michael, is you're a nosy fucker."

In the ring, the brawl continued and at one point, Dean had Bray by the throat, slinging him into a pile of folding chairs as he growled, "Touch her again, Bray.. And you think this is something? What I do to you if you lay one more god damn hand on what belongs to me again will be the ninth ring of hell compared to this. She's mine. This between me and you? It just got personal."

He thought nobody heard it, but the mics picked it up.

Lana's brow raised as she watched the fight being broken up. When it'd gotten broken up, she stood, limped over to where Dean stood just behind the curtain, fuming, talking to Jimmy and Jey and Roman. He saw her limping and looked at her, brow raised, anger flashing in normally ice cold blue eyes for a moment as he asked "Bray do that?"

"I tripped."

"In those shoes.. Wonder why." Dean grumbled as Roman, Jimmy and Jey exchanged raised brows when Dean walked over, picked Lana up and limped down the hallway towards the general direction of the medics office.

"Dean, really.. I'm fine."

"You were limpin, woman, damn it.. If you'd stop wearing those fuckin death shoes."

"Aww, I didn't know you cared."

"Damn it, Lana, don't make me drop ya." Dean grumbled as he tightened his grip on her, tried not to think about how odd, but in a totally good way, it felt to carry her in his arms.

Because he was the Lunatic.. He'd die before he admitted that.. To anyone.. Especially her.. Because he suspected somehow, she'd gloat and hold that over his head.

"You were doing great, Dean.. Until you fucked it all up by going too far." Lana drawled in a tired voice as she leaned her head against his neck.. She could smell his cologne, the cigarette odor, the sweat as they mixed.. She could feel his skin, she could feel the way his pulse was racing.. Her pulse, she noticed, was racing too.

But yes, she was definitely blaming that on horomones.

Because if she were falling for him...

The thought scared her.. It thrilled her a little, but it scared her a lot.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE: POLL IS CLOSED! THE WINNER WILL BE REVEALED SOON, BAHAHAHA!<strong>

**This is part two of a two part chapter, hehe.. The idea came from my lovely friend calwitch, I used part of her idea here, and the other part was in the previous chapter. Enjoy! Merry Grinchmas, especially for all my fellow Dean / Randy fans!**

**~emma**

**More Grinchmas surprises in store.. Stay tuned for the next two chapters.. Maybe she'll have dreams, yeah? ;p**


	11. The Old Man And His Schemes 1

07: THE OLD MAN AND HIS BRILLIANT IDEAS

" I have to admit, Paul, if I had any idea my stepgranddaughter was capable of that.. I'd have put her into a sketch a lot sooner." Vince said as he turned around in his chair in the masculine office of his estate. He chuckled.. Paul getting worked up over improv when Paul said himself time and time again that the show could do with less scripting, more men stepping up and taking what they wanted by the balls.. For a visionary, Vince had to admit, his son in law was sadly lacking proper vision.

"Oh no.. I'll get right on it, Paul.. Yes, I know.. She doesn't like being in front of the camera.. But with what happened on live television last night, it's impact with the fans, Paul.. You have to admit.. What's that you're always saying? Maybe this is what that feud needed.. maybe it's what's best for business.. I know it certainly hasn't hurt Ambrose's career.. And Lana can use the money she'd be getting paid to make occasional appearances.. Did you know the two of them are trending on that Twitter thing?"

He grumbled as Paul started to swear and holding the phone away from his ear he said calmly, " In case you've forgotten, Levesque.. You're just part owner of this company.. And if it weren't for my daughter being your wife, son.. You wouldn't be that. Let's not go forgetting who you're talking to here. But to answer your concerns, Paul, no.. I was not behind signing off on that skit. As far as I know, Paul, it just sort of happened." as he waved his hands in the air, laughed and rolled his eyes. "If she weren't dating one of them.."

He raised his brow as Paul informed that the only way his oldest would be dating Dean Ambrose, or any of the fighters on the roster currently was over his dead body. Vince recalled the times he'd said those exact words in regards to Stephanie, of course, and look how smoothly that went over. "Afraid of history repeating itself, are we, Paul?" he asked mildly as he hung up the phone.

"You're not going to talk to either of those men, are you?" Shane asked his father. Vince shook his head and said "The chemistry, son, it was there.. All those two have to do is see it for themselves.. If I step in now, do you really think your niece is going to let her guard down and let something happen for her?"

"Why that guy, though, dad?" Shane asked as Vince shrugged and said simply, "Why not him? Or Orton for that matter.. Why not any of them.. Paul was good enough for Stephanie." as Shane chuckled and shaking his head pointed out, "But isn't that meddling.. Without all the meddling? You know Lana's going to be pissed if Bray keeps this up.. Right?"

"And improv seems to be what this new generation of fans wants, Shane.. Were you both not just telling me that the other day?" Vince asked as he texted the second in charge while his son and daughter were away with instructions to let whatever might happen in regards to the Wyatt Ambrose and Orton feud just happen, don't give any scripted instructions to any of the men involved.. And to not tell Lana what was going on.. Satisfied that his work for the moment was done, he settled back in his chair, reading over the company's Twitter page, laughing at some of the tweets speculating about Lana's involvement with Orton or Ambrose. "Would you look at this.. The Universe is trying to match the poor girl off."

"She's not gonna be thrilled about that at all." Shane said as he shook his head, walked out of the office grumbling about what his father was up to.. Then he thought about it, and he smiled.. In Vince's own way, Vince was just taking care of family..

* * *

><p>"What the fucking hell? Have you seen the tweets?" Lana raged as she paced her makeup and hair room, hand in her long hair, Naomi and Cameron laughed, Cameron admitting, "Girl.. I know all about the fans.. And I voted for a guy."<p>

"The hell, Cam? What happened to loyalty among the girls, huh? I'm not looking for love.. I don't want or need a man to complete me, especially not that pig headed, obstinate, stubborn as a mule son of a..." which had Dean clearing his throat, making the observation, "And saddlin me with a nag like you, Lana.. You think I asked for that shit? No, they see one nice thing, they take it and run with it."

"We gon lock the two of 'em in a room.." Naomi mused aloud as both parties turned and gave her a death glare and Jimmy whispered with a laugh, "Too soon, baby girl.. Too soon."

Dean held up the dirt sheet with their picture plastered on the front and pointing at it he asked angrily, "Why the fuckin hell, woman, would ya let these fuckin idiots do this? Was ya grandpa involved? Or ya dad?"

"If either of them were, Dean, I can assure you.. You would not have been the 'hero' in that picture. What's wrong with it anyway, huh?" Lana asked, scowling as she thought of at least half a million things wrong with the current jam of sorts they found themselves in.

It didn't help matters any, of course, when Randy peeked in and then said with a teasing wink, "She'll make the right decision, Ambrose.. I'd enjoy the press in the meantime.. We all know sooner or later, you tend to fuck things up.. Even the easiest ones. That's when I'll step in and show her what a decent guy is, what a real man can do for her." as his eyes locked on Lana's and a heated blush crept into her cheeks. She grumbled and shoved both the men out of the room, shut the door firmly behind her as she said aloud, "It has to be Grandpa's idea. That's the only way this shit gets out and blown out of proportion like this.. I don't wanna be the Lita in some bizarre fucking triangle.. So ladies... Who's gonna help me get my ass out of this fire?"

Naomi and Cameron exchanged looks and then doubled over in laughter as Naomi said "Oh.. She's serious.. maybe, girl, if you'd pick a guy already.."

"Damn it, Naomi.. I'm not dating.. Not ever again.. And if I picked a guy.." Lana muttered quietly as she let the thought go unfinished. The door was being banged on, she could hear Fandango out in the hallway and she shouted aloud, "Oh fuck off already, Fandouchebag. I'll get to you and your makeup in a few minutes. This is serious, okay? As in not something preexisting like that face of yours." as her hand went to her stomach, she felt the fluttering.

Had her baby seriously just kicked? For the first time? She smiled and grabbed her two best friends hands quickly, let them feel the baby kicking up a storm. "Are they supposed to be this active?" she wondered aloud, suddenly freaking out. Should she go to the doctor? Suddenly, she realized just how serious what was about to happen in a few short months was and the horomones, of course, they kicked in..

She started to pace the office, and while she did, Roman slipped out.. He went to the men's locker room, just in time to find Dean about to be in yet another brawl with Bray Wyatt and Randy Orton. He grumbled as he broke the fight up and then whispered into Dean's ear about Lana's little freak out.. To be fair, he also told Randy about it too.. Because for all he knew, as much as he trusted his best friend Dean, he wasn't sure if Dean were really into Lana, or if he were just doing this because it got under her father's skin.. When asked, Dean would get grumpy as hell and clam up.

Lana grumbled as the door to the medics office burst open and both males came in, Dean hanging back quietly, eyes fixed on her. He snapped when the medic started saying something, anybody could really look at the grumpy Lunatic Fringe and tell he was concerned, but true to form, he was showing it in his own way.

Randy, however, asked the medic a ton of questions, he turned to Lana at one point and said casually, "See? Ya need more rest than you're letting yourself get, doll.. Stress isn't good."

"I fuckin said that already, Orton.. Are you gonna fuck off or am I gonna have to make you?" Dean snapped as he shoved into the room and sat down on the cot next to Lana, asked the medic quietly, "The kid.. It can kick this early, right?"

"It can, yes.. But it's like I was telling Lana, Mr. Ambrose.. If it kicks too much, or there is too much movement, that could be a sign of a problem." which had Dean nodding, Roman, of course, noticed how his eyes lingered uncertainly in the general direction of the sonogram machine, almost as if it just now occured to him that yes, Lana was really pregnant.

"You okay, man?" Roman asked as Dean looked up, nodded and then said to Lana stiffly, "See? No sense in freaking out, Lana.. The kid's okay.. But if ya don't stop wearing those fucking heels and start eatin more than those damn nutritional bars, Lana.." which made her grumble and laugh a little, shaking her head at Dean as she said quietly, "Thanks.. It did help, you guys being in here with me.. I was freaked out.. I know it was stupid, I just.. All I could think of was how upset I'd gotten about everything and how all of a sudden the baby was moving a lot more."

"Kid has one hell of a kick." Roman joked as Lana laughed a little and said quietly, "Like his godfather has a punch, huh?" which made Roman nod and say "Yeah.. But I won't be teaching him the Superman punch. I don't even like my girl doing it." as he chuckled and edged out of the room, letting Dean and Lana be alone for a few moments.

The door shut and Dean looked at her, said calmly, "Ya need to relax, woman.. All that stuff ya told me? About you being scared? Ya not gonna be a bad mom.. I should know about bad moms." while looking down at his hands quietly. Lana nodded and said "I can't believe you actually remember the one serious talk we had that night we were wandering around the hotel when neither of us could sleep."

"yeah, well, whether I wanted to or not, shit stays with me. I'm cursed with a good memory." Dean mused as he looked at her and stood then asked "You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah.. I just needed to be sure I was okay, the baby was okay and it was normal for the baby to be moving around so much is all.. You guys didn't have to come down here.. But thanks."

Dean shrugged it off and walked out of the medics office, down into the parking garage. He needed a smoke.. And to think.. He really, really needed to think right now..

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE: POLL IS CLOSED! THE WINNER WILL BE REVEALED SOON, BAHAHAHA!<strong>

**This is part two of a two part chapter, hehe.. The idea came from my lovely friend calwitch, I used part of her idea here, and the other part was in the previous chapter. Enjoy! Merry Grinchmas, especially for all my fellow Dean / Randy fans!**

**~emma**

**More Grinchmas surprises in store.. Stay tuned for the next two chapters.. Maybe she'll have dreams, yeah? ;p**


	12. Dreaming Of You Tonight DeanRandy Mild

08: DREAMING OF YOU - DEAN

Her room was burning up. She felt like she was in the middle of a sauna or something, literally. But Lana was asleep currently, so she wouldn't know, of course. If one were to look in on the young woman, they'd have seen quickly that the result of whatever she happened to be dreaming about was the very reason she seemed to keep coming uncovered from the heavy down filled comforter on the king sized hotel bed.. But just in case anyone's curious here, this is what Lana happened to be dreaming about, at the current moment..

X.X.X

_He'd just gotten finished with the Miracle on 34th Street Fight match and Lana ran down to the ringside. Pushing through the medics, she stood over him, shaking her head as she muttered aloud, "Boys will be boys, I suppose.. Hope you know, Ambrose, you were going to get a very interesting Christmas surprise tonight.. But noooo.. You had to go, do this and now, I've gotta play nurse all night long."_

_She watched his face as his eyes changed from mildly annoyed and a little confused, to this stormy shade of blue, smoldering almost with whatever was going on in that deviant mind of his. When reality set in and he realized that this.. That her being down at ring side, was her telling him ultimately that he'd won, she was giving up fighting him off, the smirk filled his face before he could stop it. _

_Her hand found his and she thought she pulled him up from the floor, however, he was content to just kind of let her think that.. "So.. You mentioned that you gotta play nurse all night long.. Gotta warn ya, babe.. I ain't the best patient.. I hate sitting or lying down.. you can play nurse all you wanna.. But I'm not gonna just lie back and take it like a good boy or something." he muttered against her ear as he leaned on her carefully, letting her help him to the back and one of his hands made it's way to her ass, giving it a squeeze.. The match had taken a lot out of him, yes, but the adrenaline was still coursing hot and quick through his veins.. Now with her giving in, giving up her little ongoing fight to keep him out.. _

_There really was something about knowing you won, you got the pretty girl, you finally got the happy shit in life, it would make even the mildest of mild mannered males a lot cockier, a lot bolder.. With Dean being as cocky as he was, however, knowing that he won, that Lana chose him, well.. She was lucky that all of her clothing was still on as they made their way into the medics office, Dean chuckling as he stole her Santa hat. "Let's get this crap over with, huh? Got a hot date with a nurse, doc." he called out as Lana grumbled a little, but smiled to herself, looking up at him. The medic, of course, was nowhere to be found, she discovered this only after she heard the clicking of the lock on the door to the office._

_Dean made his way towards her slowly, a calm and deliberate smirk on his face as he looked at her with very hungry eyes and said quietly, "Looks like the medic's not in.. Shame.." which made Lana's pulse quicken a little as she tried very quickly to swallow the golf ball sized lump in her throat.. She hadn't felt this excited, nervous... She hadn't felt any of the things she was feeling right now since her first time ever. And Dean, like any good predator, was picking up all the signs and acting accordingly. _

_He picked her up, his hands held her legs in place around her waist, gripping her thighs as he looked down at the 'costume' she was wearing in honor of it being the Christmas episode of Raw, the outfit, of course, had been a friendly little 'naughty Santa' gift from Naomi and Cameron earlier.. "So.. Ya parade around like that for just anybody to see?" he asked as he nipped at the soft spot on her neck, making her groan, move in his arms so that her entire body was leaned against him and he was the only thing holding her, even though he'd sat her on the very edge of the medics cot just now, when he started all this. _

_Her voice, when it finally returned, was slow, quiet, almost seductive when she looked up and answered with a shrug, "Only for my man." which of course, made Dean look at her a few moments.. Given the way he knew he felt about her right now, her saying that, out loud.. It sent a surge of cocky male pride surging through him and god did he want her too.. He wanted to rip off the flimsy little costume she was wearing right now._

_"So.. Can I get used to this?" he asked as his fingers gripped at the flimsy string ties along the neckline of the red velvet dress and he yanked one good time, the top of the dress falling open easily. He stopped a moment, asked in a quiet and slightly husky and low, almost a growling seductive voice, "And it's okay.. Doin this.. Ya know... Because I started now, Lana and I ain't gonna stop.. You're mine now, ya belong to me.. Or ya will.. It ain't gonna hurt you or the baby.. Right?"_

_Her eyes flashed almost a golden greenish brown as she bit her lower lip, felt herself getting so very hot, wetter than she'd probably ever been before. She laughed a little, shook her head no and then said quietly, "The doctors said that as long as this didn't happen too much, a little sex was okay.. And damn it, I want you, now." as she slowly wrapped her legs around his waist even tighter, raked her fingers through his sweat dampened hair. She could feel how hard he was through his jeans, she groaned and her head fell back when his lips strayed from her lips to venture slowly down her neck leaving bites and nips, small marks in their wake..._

_His hands gripped her breasts, squeezing as he gently pushed her back on the medics cot and with a chuckle he said quietly, "Done it in a lot of places, Lana.. Never in a medics office. So, technically, this is a first for me.. Along with a whole lot of other shit I've been doing lately.." as he held her gaze, leaning over her, his knee sliding between her legs, parting them as he held one of them at his hip, lowering his face to hers, his lips capturing hers in dominating, rough yet gentle kisses. His hips ground against her torso and she groaned, ground her hips against his torso and whispered in his ear, "So.. Are you gonna give me what I want, Ambrose, or am I gonna have to take it?"_

_"Oh no ya don't, Lana.. I'm in control." he grunted as his hands slowly trailed up the red velvet mini skirt and mused aloud, "Gotta admit.. You're sexy as hell in red, woman.." which made her lean upward, nipping at his neck, leaving a mark as she whispered in his ear one more time, "Only for my man.. Only for my man.. Don't rip this dress, damn it, Dean.."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because, damn it.. Don't you wanna see me in it again?" Lana grumbled, pouting a little as he chuckled, deepened the kisses and slid his finger into the waistband of the black satin panties beneath the skirt before musing aloud, "Looks better on the floor. But fine.. **This time, woman, I won't rip your clothes off**."_

_X.X.X_

About an hour or so later, Lana rolled over in the king sized hotel bed, her eyes blinking open, settling on the clock on the nightstand as she scowled at herself and muttered, "Yeah, like that would ever happen.. All that was, of course, was horomones." in a small sleepy voice while yawning, stretching a little, lazily. She felt like she'd been in a marathon just now, but as she drifted back off to sleep, her mind decided to go in a totally alternate direction.. And she started to dream about Randy Orton, a man she'd had this intense crush on at a young age, a man who right now was exactly four rooms down the hall.. And this, friends, is what happened during her mind's little jaunt into this alternately alternate direction...

Dreaming Of You - Randy

X.X.X

_The knock on her hotel room door came loud and clear, she opened it quickly and looked up into calm grey eyes as Randy leaned in the doorway, arms crossed, towel around his waist. It was obvious, he'd showered.. And apparently, he'd decided after, to walk down the hallway of the hotel, wearing only a towel. "Thought I'd come down.. I thought I heard you in here still awake, moving around." he said quietly as his finger slid out, slowly trailed over her plump lower lip. She sucked in a breath and her good common sense (And slight jealousy where anyone looking at Randy was concerned) kicked in as she yanked him through the door and shut it behind her, the do not disturb sign going up not even a full ten seconds later._

_"Wandering the hallway with only a towel on? Is that something you do all the time, Randy?" Lana asked as her eyes traveled slowly over his body. He shrugged and moved in closer, his lips brushing hers as he pulled her against him and finally answered quietly, in a deep and husky growl, "Only when I got a mission on my mind, Lana. I gotta admit something to you... While we're standing here, alone.. It's hard as hell sleepin in the room four doors down from you, knowing you're up here, alone.. Knowing I want to be here.. Knowing I want you, Lana, that I've wanted you more than I've wanted anything in a really, really long time.. I just couldn't take it anymore, so.. Here I am." his eyes, she noticed, were practically glowing in the dark and they roamed slowly over her body as he licked his lips._

_She felt her throat closing, she felt a knot forming in her throat.. She felt wetness pooling, and she had to catch her breath because with him being just mere inches away like this, close enough to reach out, push back on the couch they stood in front of in this hotel room, if she chose to do it.. It was driving her insane.. She hadn't ever wanted someone this much, honestly. When he picked her up in his arms and slid her up his body, she bit her lower lip, a small moan escaped her throat as her head fell back and his lips roamed at almost lightning quick speed from her lips, down to her neck, and he lie her down on her bed, gently, stopping to look up at her, a mischevious glint in his eye as he asked quietly, "And this is okay, right?"_

_"Randy.. mmm.. Yeah, it's okay.. The doctor said a little sex is okay.. Just not all the time." Lana muttered distractedly, her eyelids fluttering as his hand roamed up the hem of her silk thigh length nightie. He leaned in, their torsos touching and she could feel the way his cock strained against the constraint of the towel. She reached up, yanking at the knot in the towel, licking her lips, eyes widening just a little as the towel fell away. "No turning back, Lana.. This.. It means something to me, babe.. I want you.. I'm gonna be your man." he whispered in her ear as his fingers hooked in the waistband of the matching silk panties she wore, tugging them down. His finger trailed slowly along her inner thigh, slipping inside of her. "Someone wants me, huh?" he mumbled as he turned his attention back to her lips, passionately kissing, biting, his tongue trailing over her lips, parting them.._

_"Always, Randy." Lana muttered finally as he looked up, smiled at her, this rare seen softer smile. "I've kinda always had this thing for you too.. Kind of why your old man hates me, I think." he admitted as he pulled her body perfectly against his and **his hands roamed all over it slowly**..._

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE: POLL IS CLOSED! THE WINNER WILL BE REVEALED SOON, BAHAHAHA! AND AS PROMISED.. TWO DREAM SEQUENCES, HOT ENOUGH TO TOAST THOSE FROSTY BODIES HOPEFULLY. CONSIDER THIS A <span><em>MILDLY RACY<em> GRINCHMAS PRESENT FROM YOUR BUDDY EMMA. I WROTE BOTH OF THESE (ONE FOR TEAM AMBROSE AND ANOTHER FOR TEAM ORTON)AND I HOPE YOU LIKE THEM.**

**THESE AREN'T FULL ON SEX BUT.. THEY'RE CLOSE.. SAVING THAT FOR WHEN IT REALLY HAPPENS IN THE STORY. :P**

**CALWITCH, I THANK YOU AGAIN FOR YOUR INPUT, SWEETHEART! PRESENTS FOR EVERYONE.. BECAUSE EVERYONE LOVES LOVE AND STUFF, AM I RIGHT?**


End file.
